The Watcher
by Totteacher
Summary: The vampire world has changed now that the Vampires have realized things as they once knew them were wrong. It is only Edward's ability to read minds that allows him to be the watcher to uncover everyone's secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **For the longest time, I never thought I would write again…I lost a drive filled with many stories, and 26 chapters of a novel I had written…my story, Captive was removed by they who must not be named, and then it was stolen and put up for sale on a web site…I got it removed but I found myself floundering as a writer. Why write if no ones cares or respects you for it?**

 **My desire was gone, but our well loved Twilight characters continued to pick at my brain, whispering plot ideas into my head in the late hours of the evening…I have been sitting on three stories ideas that have stuck around, and I decided to start one, if all goes well, I will add to them once every few weeks, or sooner as life entails.**

 **There will be errors. This is not edited by anyone but me, and I will do my best, but as a human, I am prone to errors, so please be patient, don't' read if my grammar failures drive you crazy.**

 **And so I will try to write once more because I have never stopped being a reader, and love what I read and want to give others a story that they watch for on alerts and get excited because it's been updated.**

 **Now enough blabbing, Lets get on with the show.**

 **The Watcher.**

 **Chapter one**

 **EPOV**

I never would have imagined my life being this way… Do I get to recline in the lap of luxury…no. Do I get to see the world and relish in it's history…nope… Do I get to enjoy the endless hours of television and video games that fill time for humans… nada.. I don't get anything of the sort. Day after day I get to watch. What do I watch, you might ask? I get to watch vampires, I get to watch endlessly as others go about their days and lives like a shadow following them on a sunny avenue, darkening their joy.

Why am I trapped in this endlessly boring surveillance job? Because I have a skill that no other vampire in the world has been found to have, at least at my ability level that is. I can read minds. I bet it sounds amazing to most people, but imagine having a radio station, always on as you go about your day, then imagine having three radios playing different stations at the same time….now multiply that by thousands and you get a small idea of what I deal with twenty four hours a day.

Whenever someone thinks about anything, I have the pleasure of seeing and hearing it inside of their heads. I can be hundreds of yards away and I can hear it. I can tell whatever their thinking…if they wonder if they can get away with wearing yesterdays jeans for a second day because they don't want to do laundry, I hear it, every little monotonous detail…I hear it all. And since the vampire world was struck dumb with the realization that something they thought they had known all along was wrong. It has become my job to get all of the answers.

Lets start with a small history lesson. Vampires have been around for millennia, some believe that they have existed as long as mankind itself, Our ying to the humans yang. But as long as vampires have existed there has been a ruling group, it has changed over the ages. Each group has held a fair monopoly of power over others of our kind by using vampires with special gifts to help be them stronger than others who might wish to take that power and control away.

Currently, The Vampires in control were the Volturi, Led by three vampires who worked together, including a group of guards who helped them maintain rules and order among all of vampire kind. The Volturi looked for vampires with special skills, such as mine, so they could use us to their advantage to keep other vampires from getting strong enough to take over.

One might wonder how that worked, when we all have free will, but the Volturi have a way of persuading you to do their bidding. They pay, plead, steal and even blackmail to get what they want from you. And sometimes, they are an escape from something you can no longer bear, such as was the case with me.

The new discovery that rocked the vampire world, was the perfect opportunity for me to part ways with my family with a plausible excuse so I would not have to be surrounded by something I had never been able to find for myself, my mate.

I love my family, but the pain of seeing everyone so connected to another, to hear and see their inner most thoughts in my head all hours of the day…it was just too much to bear anymore, and so when the announcement was made to the Vampire world about the breaking news and I was approached to help with the promise of wealth and prestige, I left my home, feigning a desire to be apart of this new era of Vampires.

So here I sit watching, currently monitoring a small male vampire locked in a room like cage. I watch as he sits, muttering to himself as his stubby fingers trace the wall, outlining each brick. My mind listens in to his thoughts, having watched him for days in different settings, a variety of stimuli and settings. I am waiting for that moment. That aha moment as humans might call it, that moment when a vampire suddenly realizes that some part of themselves has control or connection to something that they did not know before.

The vampire's mind is clear, a contrast to the mumbling he is vocalizing for my sake, he feels as if he has me fooled that he is simple minded, but I know that is not the truth. He is an older man, turned accidentally by a feeding gone wrong by a vampire in Norway. He worked a hard life and his thoughts give away small nuances about his human life. He worked a farm, with little help, had an ailing sister who he never cared for,

He seems to feel that the new changes in his life are for the better, and he wishes to run away from here to go and explore. He has not fought being here, most don't as they are told they will be released shortly to live as they wish, and most are. They are told they are only here to learn the rules of the Vampire world, but in fact they are here to be watched by me until I find what I am looking for. And as far as this vampire goes I finally found it as I listen and watch him quietly tracing the stone work on the wall.

I stand and tap on the door, Demetri opens up and I nod at him as I exit the room, and tell him I am ready to speak with Aro about our guest. Demetri turns quickly and disappears down the long hallway, returning moments later.

"He is ready for you, Edward" He says quietly, gesturing for me to accompany him. I move at once, needing a change of scenery from the walls of the last few days. Demetri glides ahead, his robes catching in the wind created by his rushed movements. Once again I am thankful that I was not asked to wear those during my stay here. Aro was happy to allow me to stay in the clothing I preferred.

We quickly make our way to Aro's private chamber, where he and his co leader, Caius and Marcus sit at a table, awaiting my findings. I am barely in the room when I am asked.

"What did you find?" Aro barks, holding out his hand, beckoning for me to place my own hand in his clutching grasp.

You see, Aro can read minds as well, but only when touching the person he wishes to hear, and he wishes to see what I have seen, to ensure I have not missed a thing.

"I thought I saw a spark the other day, down in the old village as we walked about at night, but I confirmed it today as he sat on his cot trying to ignore me. Yurek is able to move the mortar with his touch, the glimpse from the other night that he doubted was proven today, all of the stone work he touched , the small flaws righted themselves and smoothed out under his finger tips."

Aro held my hand as tightly as his withered talons could.

"You feel his skill wont improve much?"

"I feel he might make a good masonry worker, perhaps even a sculptor if he allows himself to try that, but not that he will have great enough skill that might prove threatening. Even the small amount he was able to do exerted him greatly." I responded sharing what I had seen and heard so Aro could make his own verdict.

Aro nodded, and released my hand. Gesturing towards the doorway, a common dismissal from him. I had just turned and taken a step when Aro spoke out.

"There will be more vampires arriving tomorrow, and we will have to arrange to assess those that have previously been thought powerless."

I nodded, having already read his thoughts on the matter. Of course he would want to look back at any vampire who had been declared as a non special power holding vampire. Who would have thought that for thousands of years this could have gone undetected…that every single vampire actually had a power after all, with no exceptions.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Watcher**

 **A/N wow! that's a quick response in just a short time. Thanks everyone! Well many of us want to see what Watcherward has coming…so lets find out.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 2**

EPOV

It was nice to have some fresh air and a few moments not to be monitoring another being so closely. You can only listen to the same person's thoughts. without interruption, for so long before you can start to predict thought patterns and trends in their thinking…even in vampires, and it is hard enough to spend the entire day listening to someone's thoughts then to do it when you know what they are going to be thinking about before they do.

The first thing I always do after such an intense watching, is to try and clear my mind by letting everything I tried to keep out, back in, and not trying to focus on any singular thought from around me. I step out onto one of the castle's high walkways, to enjoy my first break in six days. I liked coming out onto the walkways because they were low enough that I could easily be located by the guards, if I was needed, but high enough that I could relish the breeze that swept past the city, blowing my hair into chaos as it whipped around the ancient stone work,. As I fill my lungs with cool air, I relinquish whatever control I have over my gift and let my power take in all of the mental voices from around me.

I am flooded by the cacophony of thoughts that pour in. Sometimes my gift is a blessing as much as it was a curse, the onslaught of sounds coming in were almost numbing, a constant hum like white noise. You see, now I could pick and choose what I wanted to focus on, but it wasn't always so.

I can easily recall when I first experienced my gift, the result of a vampire's perfect recall. I thought I was delusional, that my mind had snapped. I could hear things that no one else could hear, coupled with the fact that I could see colors and the smallest things I had never noticed before.. And the voices that I heard…they weren't there! From the moment I woke in this new life there was a dull roar in my head, and as the day went on, the sounds became clearer, more defined, breaking off into separate voices until I felt as if my head might explode from the sounds overlapping one another.. Thankfully my sire noted the increasing problem, and he took me away from civilization , as quickly as he could, where all I could hear was him.

It took time to learn to control the noise. And after years I was able to be closer to people. This also helped with keeping to our families special diet of animal blood. I could hear a humans thoughts before I could possibly scent their blood. It also allowed me to listen in to people, to hear how they thought, to understand how they felt, bringing me more in touch with their humanity…or their inner demons.

I shook my head to clear that sour memory out of my mind. Recalling the time I used my gift for wrong doing was not something I felt like revisiting. Instead I chose to focus on how my gift, and my control over it, allowed me to help each vampire find that special part of themselves. As a part of my new role as watcher. The old understanding, that just not every vampire had a gift, had been smashed to smithereens by my gift, and the Vampire world was shaken by the fact that what they thought was face, was in fact, now fiction.

While on a hunt, far to the south in Montana, our family came across a rogue Vampire…a rogue vampire that the Volturi had previously encountered and deemed powerless because she had no gift. I heard her mental voice while hunting and we decided to check in with her so she didn't feel threatened by us spending time in her territory, so we moved closer, approaching with caution.

I knew she was there, and she was having conversations with someone. When we actually encountered her near the woodsy tree home she had built for herself though, she was completely alone. Though the communications only ceased on her side as she became aware of our presence. She was no longer responding to the speaker, but she was hearing real voices in her head,, each with its own nuisances and tone… and they spoke with her about many things and some of the voices were even giving her information about the strangers in the woods, meaning us.

At first I had been taken aback. There was no one else about…no vampires…no humans…no shifters…no other beings that I was aware of. …who was she hearing? When I tried to close myself off from her thoughts, the voices disappeared, but when I opened my mind back up to hers…there they were once more. I watched in wonder as Carlisle, my sire, introduced our family, and she eyed us warily.

Thanks to my being able to hear her thoughts, as we were invited to sit and talk with her for a while, I was able to connect the fact that she was actually having conversations, just not in the typical manner. She was talking to the squirrels in the forest, and they were actually talking back to her. As they raced through the tree tops, or skimmed down trunks of trees, their chatter that sounded like typical forest noises to us, actually translated when she heard it. They told her about their young, about predators in the wood, and when something different happened in their earthy realm, such as when visitors like us, intruded on their day.

Actually able to hear how her gift worked in her head, I explained to her that I knew she had a special gift, without telling her how I was able to do so. She didn't seem alarmed that I knew, perhaps she felt we shared that gift as I could hear what they were saying from her mind. Once she knew I was aware of it, she was happy to show us how they came when she called them, even bringing their young to be touched and admired by her.

From her thoughts as we sat with her, I perused her memories as she recalled them. Memories of when she became a vampire, thoughts of her first and only meeting with the Volturi, and lastly recalling when she realized she had a gift. Her memory from her encounter with the Volturi showed it was many years ago, almost a century worth in fact. Our own friend, Eleazer, who once worked for the Volturi, told her she had no gift, a fact that allowed her to go freely into the world to find her own place, as gifted vampires were greatly prized by the Volturi up to this time…and Eleazer's gift allowed him to detect when vampires had an ability, to sense gifts in others, even if they had a latent ability…and due to his gift, it was always thought that if he did not sense anything, the vampire would only have the basic vampire attributes, making the vampire less desirable for the Volturi's guard.

Our family had never cared greatly for the Volturi, and the way they chose to dominate our kind, and the fact that they treated humans as senseless food factories. We had distanced ourselves from their ruling, a different country, a different style of life and feeding, and never would I have imagined myself working as a part of the guard. In fact if Alice had not told me that she saw I needed to do this for numerous reasons, then I probably would have just become a recluse, living alone as I bided through the time allotted for my existence.

Carlisle and Esme had been invited to some sort of historic gala in Volterra, a celebration of the day the Volturi had risen into power. To reject the personal invitation Aro had extended to Carlisle would have been a faux pas, and Alice saw it causing hardships for the local human population when guards came to check in with our family, so my parents went. Our discovery had been inadvertently shared when in the throng of dancing couples, Aro had grasped Esme by the hand as she and Carlisle had waltzed by him and his mate. I am not sure what Aro's intent had been at the time, but according to his thoughts he was trying to stop my parents to invite them back to the castle for an additional day before they returned to North America.

What his touch revealed however ,was simply the result of Esme's protective instinct kicking in at top speed. She knew of Aro's gift, but had never experienced it. When he touched her, she feared for the worse, her family being in danger because Aro might be angry to find out we had learned something and had yet to inform the Volturi about the discovery. Aro, however was so excited to learn about the new discovery, that he forgave them at once…my feeling is that he did not wish to upset his long time friend, my sire, nor to be on my bad side when he knew I was the one who had made the discovery.

What transpired next was an unheard of trip for the Volturi, the brothers and their mates, and entourage came to our rural home to ask for my help. My skill would be pivotal into finding out if this was a one time error, or if this applied to all vampires who had been ruled out as powerless.

I had no desire to help Aro, or his brethren, I felt that Aro would want this knowledge to gain more power for the Volturi, his thoughts showed me he had considered as much, even if for the time being, the idea of the discovery itself seemed to be the most predominant thought in his mind. I was about to flat out refuse when Alice asked me to think on the offer. She did not say what she saw, and she carefully worked to keep her thoughts secluded from my mental probing, but she told me she saw my life was going to change, and it would be a change I was thankful for.

When I did not agree, Alice told me bits of what she saw, if I agreed, she saw that I would indeed find that my discovery led into a new era, I would find that I had the ability to find the gifts of others. The gifts I found would be largely useless to the Volturi, as the strongest gifts manifested themselves earliest. I would simply be helping to identify what others could do, providing an opportunity for those who wished to find out what their gifts were, or to help new vampires get quicker control on whatever skills they were trying to gain a handle over.

I still had not made a decisions, but when she placed her hand on my arm and showed mean image she had of me…me smiling…looking happier than I could recall in my entire existence. The image left me speechless.

"Just try," Alice had said in her thoughts.

So here I was.

Aro had been eager to keep me content in his care, giving me time to myself to read or to listen to music, and time to leave the city to hunt. He asked the guards not too feed in the city or castle when I was here, and even promised punishment to those who disobeyed his decree…so it has not been as unpleasant as it could have been to be here.

Some of the vampires I had gotten the opportunity to observe have revealed powers I had never imagined a vampire might have…perhaps I am stereotyping unconsciously, or perhaps it is only because I witnessed manifestations that were more intimidating than the ones now being observed…but I never imagined that it would be possible for a vampire to have the ability to change the pigmentation of an animals fur…interesting yes…but not intimidating.

I have seen vampires who were able to mend glass with the touch of a finger, to melt ice with their nose, to groom a dogs fur just by trailing their hands over the dog's body and having the extra fur simply fall away. There was a pair of mated vampires who can detect when rock formations hold minerals, yet they could only do so when they were touching, opening up a realization that some powers might only be exposed once a vampire have found its mate.

There was a vampire who could make paper roll and unroll, and another who could make wool weave without touching it, and yet another who could change eye color at will, a neat trick to help them blend in with humans, but that was they only part that could be changed. Each skill was unique, and intriguing to discover…and compelling their hosts to use them.

I was enjoying my role, I had to monitor and expose the vampires in my charge to different situations and stimuli. I was a researcher and they were my subjects…and through their learning opportunities I was learning myself. Learning to identify the smallest signals that each vampire sent out subconsciously through their inner thoughts and feelings combined. These small nuisances helped me get better and learn more with each passing day so I could help ascertain what each vampire could do and help them know more about themselves…to see where that flare of discovery would ignite within them.

My trip down memory lane ended as I smelled changes in the air, signalling that moisture was gathering above, and promising a sudden downfall of rain below on the unsuspecting people running to and fro. As much as I wanted air, I had no desire to stand in the rain at this moment and get drenched. I turned towards the door, hearing the mental voice of a guard approaching, knowing it was me he sought out, I moved to intercept.

I casually entered, glancing in the direction that I knew the guard would appear from and he came into view. Liam, and smallest member of the guard, approached. His entire demeanour emanating his discomfort, he was afraid of me, which made me smile a bit. I knew he had nothing to fear, but in his mind he felt it anyhow.. He was terrified of Aro and felt I was even more powerful, because he felt my power was greater that Aro's, making me someone to be terrified of.

"Mr, Masen, sir?" He said, speaking softly.

"Yes Liam?" I said trying to put him at ease.

"Aro wishes to speak with you right away, he says it is very important."

From his mind I knew he had no idea why Aro wanted to see me. I decided I should humour him and put the poor boy out of his misery. I did not wish keep him waiting as his thoughts revealed he was torn between wanting to get me to Aro quickly, so Aro didn't anger, and between being afraid to ask me to hurry lest he anger me. If it was possible for the a vampire to have a nervous breakdown…I think Liam would have had one…the thought made me almost snick out loud.

"Lead on then, Liam, lets go see what Aro needs from me." I said, gesturing for him to lead the way.

I was curious myself to see what awaited.


	3. Chapter 3

The Watcher

 **A/N thanks for sticking by me so far. I don't own Twilight or it's characters, but ?I like to mess with them. Also, all errors are mine. Thanks for being patient with me as I occasionally miss them when editing.**

 **Sorry for the delay, I was coerced into going away to see family...I really needed it, loosing my mom in April has been extremely hard and I am trying to work through the massive hole that has been left in my life….the world has changed for me.**

Chapter 3

Stepping into the meeting room I was met with a flurry of activity, both mental and physical. I had heard many disjointed thoughts, overlapping one another as Aro commanded others to do things and ready for guests earlier than he had anticipated. I heard Aro's impatience for my arrival before I even entered the room. I swept past Liam as he opened the door for me, his thoughts still concerned about receiving some sort of wrath in case his leader was unhappy with him for any reason. I didn't hear a single thought from Aro that should worry the boy, so I placed my hand on his shoulder as I passed him to try to ease his fear, Liam flinched back in response to my touch, but I gave him a gentle squeeze and a smile to counter the fear that flashed through him at the unexpected touch.

If I didn't know any better, I would have wondered if it was possible for a vampire to have amplified fear as a gift, or as a curse. I had never seen a vampire as nervous as Liam, but I knew his skill was in being able to keep information safe, he had an odd ability, and it made him very useful to the Volturi. If Aro gave him a message that was meant to be related only to a particular person, then only that person would get it, from him. It could not be forced from his mind by force, his mind was sealed and would only unlock when he told it to. He actually was not much younger than I, but his entire demeanour made him seem much younger, and he was changed at an earlier age than I had been, perhaps he had also been a small child, for his stature made him appear about 12, though he was 14 years of age. I felt protective of the poor boy And tried to set him at ease as often as I was able.

I stepped past Liam, approaching Aro's side slowly, but steadily. The moment he saw me enter he began mentally informing me of what was taking place. I listened soundlessly as I ignored verbal orders being given beside us for rooms to be made up for guests. Aros' thoughts told me everything I needed to know. There had been a small glitch when it came to the arrival of the group of vampires that were supposed to arrive tomorrow.

Five of the Volturi guards had been sent out, three to meet up with lone vampires who had contacted the Volturi asking for help testing to discover their powers, not an uncommon thing since the announcement had gone out among our kind about the discovery that every vampire had some sort of powers. The other two to meet up with a vampire who had turned someone accidentally because they had revealed themselves to a human without meaning to, and in a moment of panic, had bitten the human so they would not be in trouble for breaking the rules. The plan didn't work however, as the changing human screamed to such extremes, that it drew attention to them, and almost caused the human authorities to get called in.

An older vampire, in the same vicinity, who kept to himself, could have fled but chose instead to intercede. This seemed to have been done as much to protect himself as to protect the vampire who had caused the drama, He had bound and silenced the human, removing her under the cover of darkness, turning on multiple televisions blaring horror movie scenes simultaneously to drown out the sound being made, but to keep the sounds of torture going after the victim was gone. After the Police came, they issued a noise complaint, rather than investigating a murder/ vampire newborn.

After the escape, the older Vampire spirited away the still changing human from wherever they had been stashed. The older vampire used his gift to head towards the Volturi, wanting to have the soon to be newborn where it might get support and to have the quiet and privacy of. The older man had an earlier documented gift that gave him the ability to take three steps for every one usual step, and for a vampire that was phenomenally fast, but it only worked for a few minutes at a time before wearing off. It had however given enough of a boost that when the Volturi tracker had found them, they were a days travel closer.

The changing newborn and the older Vampire were both now at the castle, while a guard had continued on to collect the vampire who had started the whole debacle. Aro was irritated at the change of plans, but semi excited at the aspect of being able to diagnose a newborn with their power from the outset

"Edward, I wish for you to look in on her. Her time should be up soon, and when she awakes it might be prudent to have an insiders view in what she might be thinking. This girl is an unknown, and that makes her a possible concern, or a possible asset to our kind. We will have two of our strongest guards on hand. Jane and-"

I stopped him with a raised hand upon hearing Jane's name. His left eyebrow arched high as he regarded me.

"Aro, I think Jane might intimidate the young one…perhaps, if you might allow me, we could choose two of the guard who might not cause the newborn to feel threatened…?" I responded to his mental inquiry of what I did not agree with.

Aro regarded me, though only those around him would think it was silent. I heard the entire tirade about what could go wrong without the newborn being under proper control. Aro gave me example after example in his thoughts, offering up graphic images to accompany his concerns.

"You still feel the same way, even knowing what might go awry?" Aro questioned, watching me intently.

"I do." I confirmed with a curt nod.

"Who would you choose for this task?" Aro asked, trying to glean what I might be thinking.

"I would choose Heidi, and Liam." I responded quickly. Heidi because she remains calm under pressure, and Liam because he seems young and unthreatening. Perhaps your choices of guard could be nearby, yet not directly in the room..?" I suggested hesitantly, hoping to turn him to my way of thinking.

It seemed from his thoughts that Aro was about to disagree with me, so I spoke out quickly.

"Aro, if you want me to be able to read her clearly I need her calm. It will be chaotic enough because the girl will be distracted by every detail around her, from the light in the room to the dust motes in the air. I would rather be able to do my job without further chaos being added into the mix."

This last statement, and the firmness of my words, must have swayed him, I knew he had consented before he had even nodded. I took my leave immediately after Aro mentally conveyed where the prisoner was being held(not that I didn't already know from the other thoughts flying around the castle)and what he expected from me and those of us who would be attending to the newborn.

I knew Aro wanted me observing the newborn before any of the other vampires who had arrived, as their powers were latent, not strong. However, a newly created vampire might awaken powerful and deadly, having little control over their regular enhanced skills, let alone what control they might have over any special power they might have. I was curious as to what I might encounter.

I headed directly to the room that had been indicated as I knew the girl did not have much time left before her change was completed and there was never a set time for how long it took. I didn't wish to have her wake before I was in attendance. I slipped down the hallways until I found myself standing outside of a thick steel door, bound with riveted bolts. Liam stood outside the door, pacing back and forth along the hallway. His thoughts were very clear that he did not wish to be here.

At the sight of me, he stood upright, wringing his fingers, looking absolutely ill.

"Mr. Masen, Sir, um are you sure that I should be here?"

"As sure as could be." I responded quickly, not wishing to get the poor boy worked up. "Just stay outside here unless I call for you please, Liam."

Liam nodded, his head bobbling about as he gratefully accepted the fact that he did not have to go into a room with a newborn vampire. I wondered briefly if the boy could possibly faint, but chuckled at that errant thought, Liam came across more human than any vampire I knew of, but vampires could not pass out. I listened at the door, hearing the erratic heartbeat inside, and the level thoughts of Heidi as she awaited my arrival and was now aware of my presence. With that, I tapped on the door and slowly entered. From here it would simply be a waiting game.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **Thanks for your continued support.**

 **I appreciate those readers that message me to let me know when I am in need of a correction and I will try to fix it up when I post the next chapter.**

The watcher. Chapter 4

I glanced to the left of the room, nodding wordlessly at Heidi who had an endless stream of thoughts going, though she looked as bored as anything. Thankfully she sat quietly so the poor woman on the bed didn't have to hear what was being thought about her as she burned alive…it would only add to her confusion and it was going to be hard enough to have a confused newborn on our hands, let alone one who was in an advanced stage of fight or flight panic.

I thought for a moment, wishing my brother Jasper could be here, he could make this transition as simple as possible for this poor newborn who had a confusing year or two ahead while she adjusted to an entirely new life. Jasper's gift would be a large help during such a trying time, I mused. Heidi's thoughts caught my attention briefly,

 _Looks like this one is just about cooked…I can see why the vampire had to taste her though, even with the venom burning through her veins, I am drooling._

I hadn't noticed anything different from any other humans scent, as I had not even breathed since I entered the room. Heidi had a tendency to use perfumes that I found overpowering, and I had made it a habit to just forgo breathing when I was in her presence whenever possible, so I didn't offend her by grimacing each time I took a breath. I wasn't sure if I should try to see what she was referring to, but as I had to speak aloud and needed air to do so, I realized I would find out for myself soon enough because I had no choice.

I inhaled and opened my mouth to speak, but not a single word made it out.

The scent that wafted across my oral factories caused my knees to actually give out and I slumped to the floor, gazing at the nearly motionless form on the bed at the far side of the room. Liam came running to my side.

"Mr. Masen! Are you alright?" I could hear Liam bark out, surprisingly commanding in his speech compared to his usual stammered conversation.

I was unable to respond, my senses still reeling from the way the aroma of this creature had slammed into me and I found it impossible to focus on anything else in the room. My mind worked to catalogue every nuance of her scent, and my muscles went rigid and made any movement nearly impossible.

I was focused on staring at the form on the bed while my mouth pooled with venom, I didn't even notice that Heidi had come to my side as well. It was only when she grasped me by an arm, and Liam followed her lead to pull me to my feet that I realized she had come. I didn't have the will to fight them as they got me up.

"That's right, on your feet now." Heidi said softly.

I allowed them to lead me, and once they had me up my legs fell strait down to support me, but I felt like a newborn colt, my legs were like jelly, unable to hold me up properly.

"We'll just step out of here so Edward can-" I heard Heidi say lowly, her voice understanding, but I was not having any of it.

"No!" I snarled!" My body suddenly seizing up as it processed, she was trying to take me away from here! I could not let that happen.

As if leaving was a possibility! I had never smelled anything like this being in my life. It was sweet and delicate, tantalizing and encompassing, like an embrace of a lover, it made you safe and secure while driving you mad with want and need all at the same time.

Without hesitation I yanked myself from their grasp and threw myself across the room. I hovered over the unconscious girl as the venom continued working it's way through her. I could not fathom how she smelled before the venom entered her blood stream if this was how she smelled days into her transformation. I leaned forward caging the girls still form protectively in my arms

I heard Heidi mentally process the scenario before her, trying to make sense of it. She watched me warily, and I bared my teeth, letting her firmly know I wasn't going any where.

"Edward, we should go and have someone else come in-" Heidi tried before I cut her off with a snarl.

"Leave!" I hissed through my clenched teeth. "Get everyone out of here and away from her, away from me."

"Edward, you can't …I can't leave you here, you cannot drink from her, she is almost-"

"She is mine!" I growled lowly. How could she think I would hurt her? How could I ever hurt her…this amazing creature. Feelings swarmed through my body, pulsing through my veins , my mind, my chest.

I leaned forward and inhaled her scent deeply as I tilted my head from side to side. "I would never hurt her," I said with my voice firm and strong.

"She is mine...she was meant for me!" I fiercely whispered at Heidi without meaning to. The realization swept over me at my words, not even turning to see what the others thought about what I was saying. I was amazed at the truth I spoke without even consciously meaning to do so, I even repeated them in wonder. "She was meant for me…she is mine."

I could hear Heidi's mind processing my words and actions. She realized that I was not a vampire protecting it's next meal from other predators, but a vampire who found it's mate for the first time, and refused to be separated from that mate.

"Liam," Heidi quietly spoke. "Lets go." Liam's mind swirled with what he should do, making me growl lowly, deep in my chest. The girl on the bed whimpered aloud, making my growl grow in warning to the intruders. Liam was debating if he should listen since he knew he was asked to be here with me.

"Liam, do you know what's dangerous about a newborn vampire?" Heidi asked him quietly, moving steadily towards the door.

"That they are hostile and unpredictable?" He answered quietly.

"Yup, got it, do you know what is worse than a newborn?" Heidi asked next. Her continued presence making my fingers clench at the fabric of the bed, rending the material.

"No..What?" Liam asked curiously, still torn.

"Standing between a vampire who has found, or is protecting his mate." Heidi said slowly opening the door. "I suggest we leave now before we are stuck with both." Heidi said. Liam almost jumped as he realized what she was saying to him. He could get hurt or worse. It suddenly took him no time to join Heidi at the door, and disappear through the doorway.

"Edward-" Heidi began softly, prepared for my responding growl at her interference.

"I will make sure you two have some time before anyone bothers you. I…I'm happy for you, truly." She finished, slipping out of the door and closing it behind her.

I knew she would tell Aro, and that was of no concern. What mattered was the woman beneath me. I still hadn't even gotten to look at her properly, but now I could as I could feel my anger dissipating as the distance between Heidi, Liam and I increased.

Instead of anger I was filled with wonder. Who was she? What was her name? Would she know I was hers as surely as I knew she was mine? Why was she so still?

The last question filled me with concern. Usually during a transformation the person flailed and screamed in agony, but this woman was still, only the smallest sounds escaping from her body . I could barely see her face due to the long hair that obscured her features. I eased off to the side to perch lightly beside her, not wanting her to fear me, but settling myself between her and the doorway least we get any other intruders. I would protect her with my life. I already knew that.

Gently, I reached a hand out and moved the tresses of her hair away from her face, lock by lock revealing soft skin, pale as porcelain, lips that were full and ripe, tinted a deep rose color. Her nose that was straight and proud and her eyes that we tightly closed, topped with furrowed, delicate brows. Her hair was long and wavy, I gently tried to move it aside so it would not get tangled, or impede her view when she woke. When would she wake? I pondered.

While I waited for her to awaken, I laid down by her side. She was shorter than I, but how much I could not tell, I curled myself around her protectively. I began to hum wordlessly as I stroked the hair back from her brow, enjoying the way her locks slipped past my fingers.

"I am here, " I whispered close to her ear. "I am here and cannot wait to meet you, my darling."

Her head turned towards me at my words, and another soft whimper emitted from her lips.

"It's okay my love, I am here." I soothed, wishing I knew what she was thinking so I could try and battle whatever demons she was seeing. It was then that something struck me…

I couldn't hear her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks for hanging in there everyone. Chapters should come a bit more regularly now, I am happy to say that, and actually know what story will be after this. I appreciate each and every review.**

 **This story is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. I try to not make too many, but I am not a great editor, so apologies. They aren't long, but that is why they will be able to come more often now.**

 **As always...I don't own anything…literally….anything, lol.**

The Watcher, chapter 5

Why couldn't I hear her? I could hear everyone! I listened intently, inhaling sharply in shock. Her potent scent soothed me slightly, but my concern for her overrode the effect it had on me. Was she injured? Perhaps the bite of the vampire who bit her, had some numbing ability to cause her mind to go dormant? Had he injured my mate?

I growled deeply, feeling the vibrations from the sound, shake the bed my beautiful girl was reclining on. If he had harmed her in any way, I would kill him outright, nothing would be able to prevent it..

"Heidi!" I forced out lowly, hissing, as I tried to temper the anger I was feeling. I was overcome with the concern that flooded me for my mates well being.

I heard the tentative approach Heidi made to the outside of the door. She didn't need to respond aloud as I heard the hesitation she had in her thoughts.

"I want the vampire who bit her, brought here, at once. I need to know what his gift is and if it might have harmed my mate." I informed her quietly I had not even had the opportunity to even see my mates beautiful eyes open, and now I wasn't sure that I ever would have the chance.

Heidi didn't respond verbally, but her thoughts told me she would do as I asked. She left quickly, and I turned my focus back to the creature who had captured my heart and soul. I cautiously took stock of what I knew so far. She had been bitten by a vampire who felt the need to reveal their true nature to her…why had they done so? Had their fear of being found out and need to protect themselves by trying to change her, caused them to harm her? Did they take too much blood? Bite too deeply? Had they caused too much damage for the venom to heal?

I looked over my mate, who at the moment seemed peaceful, but I had no way of knowing if the peace was true, or whether it was a false sense of security that her silence led me to believe…was she being tortured inside?

I had to try and calm myself. I altered my pose so I was kneeling beside her bed on the floor. My face next to hers. I pressed my nose to her temple and inhaled deeply, allowing her scent to wash over me, with each breath I felt more rooted and calm. I could not let my temper impact her care. I traced my nose along her skin, moving from her temple, to trace along her jaw line, following her scent to a more potent source. I let her scent lead me, breath by breath, until I stopped at her neck.

I could feel her pulse fluttering beneath her skin, each soft, stuttering beat sending a rush of her blood through her veins. Each flood of blood, carrying with it an intense rush of her heady aroma, each thud slightly slower than the one before it. She shouldn't be so still, in fact I recalled that from what Aro had told me, she had been going through the typical transformation at the beginning, her screaming had drawn the human authorities…so what had changed?

I lifted my head to explore her closely, her brow was smooth, her eyes closed, as if in a peaceful sleep, her chest rose and fell, drawing his eyes to the roundness of her breasts, for a moment before I forced myself to refocus. A glance showed that her breaths came rapidly, but constant. Allowing my eyes to roam further showed me that her hands lay by her side, fingers tapered and relaxed, laying flat. Her stomach is smooth, but is not tensing as she took her every slowing breaths. Even her toes, at the end of her shapely legs, were not bending or curling with any pain she might be feeling. Something must be wrong.

I thought back quickly to Esmee, Rosalie and Emmett's transformations. They all screamed until their throats were raw, and still they screamed on. In fact, every transformation I had heard about had involved that horrendous pain, even my own was seared into my mind. Why was she different?

My heart was seized with a panic, perhaps the transformation was flawed…perhaps she would never wake, never feel the love that flowed so intensely through my being, that it made me as if I lived once more, that I lived for her and her alone.

Would she ever be able to feel this…this intense need, this longing to be with me, like I felt to be with her? I hope I did not displease her. The near century I waited for her was now gone in less than a nano second, my loneliness washed away by happiness and awe, but the thought of losing her was like being torn apart at the seams. I gasped from the actual pain that ripped through me at the thought. It made me want to destroy everything around me, if it weren't for her presence, I would be flying in every direction at once, she was now my world, my conscience…and I didn't even know her name.

Waiting soundlessly was not going to work, so instead I filled the silence, talking to my mate.

"Oh my beautiful one, I cannot wait until you open your eyes. To see you looking back at me, to see into the depths of your soul. I could try to imagine how your voice will sound when you speak to me, but I know it will only be a faint echo of how lovely the cadence of it would sound to my ears once they hear the words slip from your luscious lips. I-"

My words cut off as I heard a soft huff slip from her nose, as if she was taking a deep breath and letting it go. I couldn't help the way my head tilted to the side as I regarded her. Then to my surprise, she turned towards me, her hands lifting to tuck under her head as if to cushion it. Her knees pulled upwards, and her form resettled, yet now she looked as if she slumbered. Could she actually, be sleeping?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N…See I told you …That didn't take long now did it?

I own nothing…except my dog.

 **The Watcher , chapter 6**

It wasn't actually possible that she could be sleeping? Or was it? I have never heard of such a thing. In all of the memories I have seen, all of the thoughts my gift has made me privy too, I had never heard of someone slumbering though their transformation.

Part of me cockily thought that perhaps it was because she sensed me near, that she could be so peaceful, but having seen two other transformations, first hand, that involved a mate being present and they were as loud and painful as any other.

I didn't get to ponder the thought further as I heard Heidi's thoughts as she neared this section of the castle. It seems she didn't need to send for the vampire in question, as the guard had brought him in for questioning since he had almost gotten the attention of the human population, breaking the vampire code of conduct. He was currently being brought in, and was only a few hours away.

Heidi's thoughts accompanied her approach.

 _Aro asked me to let you know that the vampire in question was thought to have no gift, so you will need to meet with him yourself to determine what his gift is…to see if it impacted the girl…your mate._

I growled out my answer so she knew I had heard her.

"Fine. Let me know the second he is here. I will make arrangements to have him where I can observe him, but where he cannot see her…cannot smell her…where he cannot even think of looking upon her countenance."

 _I will ask Aro to set up something to fulfill your requests….Um, Edward?_

I felt the growl escape me at her continued disruption of my time.

"What?" I hissed out impatiently.

 _Aro wishes to speak with you, when you are able, but he hopes it would be sooner , rather than later._

I almost flew to the door in my rage at her Heidi's thought relayed message, but the idea of moving even a millimetre from darlings side, kept me rooted where I was.

"Inform Aro, that I will see him once my mate is awake and well, and I have answers. Then, and only then will I permit myself to be more than an arms length from her side, and even then, I may not be able to leave her. I will not be pressed on this."

Heidi's thoughts confirmed that she would relay the message. I knew I was not being pleasant, but I also knew I had no control over the matter, it was part of the instinct that came with having a mate. There was an inherent need to protect them, especially from other males. It never lessened, and was the main reason that the wives of the Volturi leaders kept their mates away from the general public.

While it did not decrease with time, you became more in control as time passed and you and your mate strengthened and forged your bond through mating and other marking and claiming rituals.

I knew it became easier to have space from one another then because then your scents had changed and became something new. You always carried an undertone of the other with you, as if it emanated through the pores of your skin. That added scent served to make them noticeably claimed, to other vampires but also increased the attractiveness they held for their own mates.

I grew impossibly hard at the thought of coupling with my mate, at making her scent one with mine. The thought of marking her, making her visibly mine, was filled with euphoria…I had never felt the need to have a physical connection with anyone, yet here I was trying hard to contain myself from ruining my trousers at even the idea of having that with her.

I try to re focus my thoughts, trying to assert the gentleman I have been most of my life, over the carnal beast who his chomping at the bit to ravage her. I shift my groin away from the side of her bed, to distance her innocence from my impulsive nature. I decide to resume my talking, the only movement I have seen from her at this point occurred when I talked, perhaps if I keep at it, I might rouse her yet.

"Darling, I cannot wait to learn all about you, your life, your history." I stroke away a lock of hair that had swept over her face. The stark difference between her pale skin, and her ruby lips reminds me of the children's fairy tale about Snow White.

"Lips as red as the red, red rose." I murmur to her, recalling a line I heard read from the tale, she is a princess, my princess.

"My Princess, my own Snow White, or perhaps Sleeping Beauty instead." I muse aloud. "My own Darling girl, trapped in slumber, awaiting true loves kiss to break the spell of the evil witch-" I falter, falling silent as I gaze at her.

I can barely hear her heart beating now, each beat moves in slow motion, almost like a clock winding down.

 _Thump…thump…thhhuummmp….th….uuuu…..mmmp…._

I hold my breath, caught on the tought, as if caught up in the fairy tale myself She is my princess and she is trapped, only the kiss of ones true love would release her.

 _T ….h ….. uum…..pp._

My eyes intently search her face. I know her heart is stopping, each thump barely completes, her scent has only become stronger, filling me with her aroma, and I feel as if the next moment might never come. Will she wake?

 _T….h…u….m…..p…_

Suddenly there is nothing…No next beat, no movement, no _…_ anything. And impulsively I press forward, melding my lips to hers, willing her to life as I hear those words over and over again in my mind.

True loves kiss… true loves kiss…..true loves kiss

My eyes press tightly closed, feeling euphoric at the feeling of her flesh touching mine. Her soft skin is warm and plaint against my own. I can be her prince Charming. I can set her free. I pull back slowly, reluctant to separate myself from her. But even at this moment I have to think of her first. I glance upward, and almost fall back on my heels, because before me her beautiful eyes sparkle, unlike anything I might have imagined, not red, not gold, not any earthly color, but a swirl of rich, dulcet tones, varying from earthy browns, to fiery reds and gold's.

She is awake at last.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

 **First I want to thank everyone for their continued support. I know the chapters are smaller, but now that I am getting back to writing, these are what I can manage currently(I already have the story after this in my mind.)**

 **Also, I have had some questions about Captive…a favoured story of mine. It was removed from this sight for being too graphic. I no longer have it, but please feel free to ask around to see if someone does. And I am so happy that everyone had enjoyed it so much.**

 **Now lets get on with the show…**

 **The Watcher Chapter 7**

Her eyes were glued to my face, my mouth only a breadths width away from hers. I could still feel the warmth of her lips from when they had been pressed against mine. I feared she might be intimidated by my proximity, but worried that if I moved without warning, it might cause her to be startled. Scaring her was the last thing I wished to do, in fact if I could prevent her from ever feeling a negative emotion connected with me, that would be my preference.

So instead of repositioning myself, I watched her. Unlike the days and nights of watching that I had done for the Volturi, this was for my own selfish desires. I wished to know her better than anyone ever had, to know everything about her. I wanted to know the sound of her laughter, the way her eyes widened when they were surprised, the way she would sound when she was lost in ecstasy.

The constant back and forth of my emotions was bothersome, and I almost wished I had Jasper's ability to see how this emotional chaos looked to someone else. I supposed it might seem as if I had a vampiric version of the human condition called attention deficit disorder. Though I highly doubted that humans could fathom as many different thoughts as I currently had going through my mind. But right now I pushed aside those thoughts and focused on her alone.

Her eyes had yet to blink, and they stared at me with unwavering intensity. I had to force myself to remain in place, my fingers flexing to keep from reaching out to her. I gazed onto her countenance, taking in each small nuance that had altered in the last few hours as I had stayed by her side. Her hair, already lovely, now shone with hues of chestnut and caramel and even mahogany.. Anyone who saw brown hair as a single color had not looked closely enough, for hers was a riot of colors that together created the waves of warm earthy tones.

Her lips had become slightly darker and fuller with her change, but it did not make her more or less appealing in my eyes, she was already the epitome of perfection to me. The remaining freckles that had been a chaotic smattering across her nose and cheeks, were now completely gone, leaving a pale smooth surface, as pure as an artist's canvas before the first stroke of a master's brush.

Her gaze seemed to shift slightly now, flitting up and downward, left and right, in no particular pattern, and it was then I realized that she was examining me closely as well. I was a stranger to her, perhaps she wondered who I was? Did she wish to know more? Did she want to know all about me? Perhaps it was time to break this heavy silence, but what should I say…do I profess my love for her? That might send her running. I figured I would start with a tried and true greeting.

"Hello."

Her eyes darted to mine and connected. Her mouth opened for a moment, soundlessly, then she closed it again and swallowed, not making a sound.

Was she mute? Here she was, the one I had waited for, and the irony that I wasn't able to hear her thoughts…was it to be compounded with the inability to hear her speak…Fate could be a cruel, cruel mistress. I would try again, perhaps she was just overwhelmed. That was my hope as I still had not been able to hear a single thought that has flowed through her mind to confirm my theory. I locked my gaze with hers once again, Scanning across her unique eyes before I tried to speak again. Her eyes were unlike anything I had seen before… so bright, as if they were a kaleidoscope of colors, ever changing. Perhaps the venom had not worked its way all the way through her system yet. Again my mind flashed to the one who bit her, her sire, was this due to his gift? Or perhaps it was part of her talent… I wondered what her talent could be?

I inhaled deeply and prepared to speak once again.

"Hello-"

Suddenly I found myself unable to continue talking, though this time it was due to surprise. Her hand had become fisted into the fabric at the neck of my cloak and she had pulled me off my feet, yanking my body so powerfully to hers that I heard the fabric groan and spilt under her grasp. I hadn't even noticed her move, so engrossed in observing her, and as a newborn she was at her most powerful strength, she had just used some of it on me, moving so quickly I had blanked.

Now, no longer was I beside her, instead I was over her as she laid back, her legs had opened to receive me when she pulled me on top of her, and now they were firmly locked around my hips pressing me close to her most private place, all thoughts about anything else went out of my mind. I could feel her heat through the fabric of her clothes and it was as if my body developed the ability to move without my consent, much like when I hunted. I was embarrassed at being so un-gentlemanly with her, but seemed to have no way to hold myself back. I felt the rigid length of my cock pressed against her heated centre, and I pressed forward, rubbing myself against her without thought, my body instinctively trying to be close to its mate.

Her growl emanated through the air, causing my length to throb, pulsing with need between our bodies.

She gyrated her hips upwards, as if seeking friction against me and I was lost, my own growl pierced the air, throaty and deep. I leaned closer, my mouth finding her lips, then her chin as she threw her had back, hissing as I touched on a particularly favourable spot. Her throat lay exposed to me, stretched back, elongating it for my perusal, for my touch…for my mouth to explore.

She was submitting to my beast. As a newborn she would act solely on her instincts, and right now her instinct seemed to be focused on me, her mate. She was mine, and her actions showed she somehow inherently knew I was safe…that I was hers. I leaned forward and scented her from her pulse point, and was rewarded with a rush of a potent, heady aroma from her center that made the venom actually puddle in my mouth and my groin tighten to the point of pain, she was aroused by my actions. She wanted me.

I could not hold back, gentlemanly manners be damned at this moment. Instead I moved my hands to skim along her neck, down her collar bone, and I reached the fabric there, ripping it open to reveal her skin to me.

"Yeessssssss" Her voice hissed close to my ear, urging me to continue. The sound, like sweet honey to my ears.

Her response encouraged my inner beast to keep moving, seeking out what he wanted most, and at this point there was nothing I could do to hold back from what we both were seeking. I gazed at her breasts, their creamy globes swayed as her body moved and gyrated, enticing me to touch their rounded glory, which I did without hesitation, firstcaressing them with my hands, then bending to add my tongue and teeth into the action.

Her fingers suddenly clutched at my hair, drawing my face back to hers. Her soft lips pressed frantically against mine, nipping at me and we crashed together, seeking touch and taste. As our lips danced our hands sought out flesh, removing anything that deterred fingers from roaming, from caressing and exploring one another's flesh without barriers, until not a scrap of fabric remained. Her skin felt like fire against mine, and the more I sought out her touch, to taste the honey of her skin on my tongue, the more she pressed upward to meet me, the warm, wet flesh of her core, sliding tantalizing against my marble like length. Nothing had ever felt so amazing. Each second flew too quickly past and yet felt like an eternity of the best sort of torture. I could not get enough.

"Mine." I growled as my teeth skimmed her neck and her breasts pressed against my chest, her hardened nipples grazing my own until I could feel my own harden in response, sending shivers through me. My hands grazed across her torso and back, pulling her to me, not allowing a millimetre between us. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her downward to centre her heat against my cock, so I could fill her up and surround myself with her heat, putting us both out of our misery, while sending us to the heights of Utopia.

Her wetness, slid against me, making me slick, showing me how ready she was for me, to welcome me in. I shifted my hips and lined us up as I moved my teeth down to the apex of her neck. She mewled beneath me, keening slightly, as if she was spiralling out of control. My inner monster fought for control as I pushed forward and started to penetrate her silky warmth, and I gave in to him. We both needed this, and the franticness of our vampire nature would lead us through this first coupling the way that would satisfy us both, helping to sooth the frenzied need.

The monster surged forth, and I fell into the flood of sensations and pleasure that scorched through our system, The urge to have her, to claim her was what led him…what led us, and we instinctively knew what to do. We were one now, beast and man, and we thrust upwards in a single, fierce motion as our lips opened against her neck. Teeth bared, as we bit into her flesh, we sunk into her wet silken heat past her maiden head. She was our match in every way, built for our girth, her scent made to fill our senses.

As our teeth sunk into her flesh, breaking through her stone like skin as if it were soft butter, she shrieked out, screaming as her body quivered and tightened around the hardness of our desire Her hands clawed at our shoulders and back, pulling us ever closer. She hissed and growled, her fingers and nails so tightly clawed at our skin that we felt our skin fracture under her strength, and the beast growled and snapped in return, relishing in the pain and coupled pleasure our mate brought us.

The lines between me and my beast were gone and all that was left was the plethora of sensations that guided us. Together we held her and thrust relentlessly into her, over and over, grasping her hips to keep our bodies fused together. As we held her, we drilled into her with powerful precision, each thrust building into a tsunami of electric bliss. She gave herself over, moaning and letting the pleasure roll over her in waves, Her hands slid from our skin to skim over her own flesh, plucking her nipples and fisting her hair as she rode out the cresting wave we were creating together.

Her cries became throaty gasps and moans that only pushed us further with our need to fill her up with our scent, to mark her so others knew she was ours, that we filled her up with our essence in the most primal act.

Her body suddenly tensed and her back arched upwards, curving to press her breasts upwards as an offering to us. The muscles of her core tightened around our cock like a vice, rolling and stroking us deep within her, and drawing forth a roar of pleasure as stream after stream of ejaculate burst forth from our loins, filling her, coating her very insides with our scent. For the rest of our existence, she would be marked by my scent, and it would become one with hers.

The release was so powerful that I was overcome with a feeling of bonelessness, and I almost collapsed upon her, My inner monster alone kept me from falling upon her, and instead pressed his brow to her chest, as if trying to be close to her heart that no longer beat, yet still pulsed for him in this un-dead life. I felt both of our bodies breathing deeply, inhaling against one another as we recovered.

After a few steadying moments I opened my eyes, and lifted my head to gaze over her perfection, tousled and sated. When my eyes met hers, she smiled softly back at me, her gaze intense, the colors swirling. As our gaze lingered, the connection between us sparked once again and I felt her muscles tighten around my semi softened length, instantly causing it to become rigid and wanting once more.

She tilted her head to the side, gazing steadily at me, a luring smile spreading across her luscious lips.

"Again." She whispered as she lifted her hips upwards, luring me into action.

It appeared communicating would not be a problem after all.

 **A/N**

 **So…I am having surgery tomorrow and will be out of action for a few days. The next chapter has already been started in hopes that it will keep me on the " Update once a week schedule" without any delay. Of course…it all depends on the healing process. Fingers crossed**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I made it through! (Minus four wisdom teeth and another they decided to take as well!) I must admit I was terrified, since I have never had a cavity, or broken a bone…I have been to the hospital twice to stay over night, and each time came out with a baby to show for it!**

The Watcher, Chapter 8

I lost track of anything but her, her smell, her sounds, her touch, her hair. I don't know if the sun had set, or risen, or even if the world had ended for humankind outside of this room. I had not even heard another mental voice, outside of my own thoughts racing through my head…and I did not care.

Each graze was like exploring her anew, she reacted differently to my touches depending on how I made them, or what part of her body I made contact with, but each one rewarded me. Her sounds were music, her taste… like a drug, better than the most decadent blood. Was it possible to live without food, for I thought I might never need it again.

Her encouraging words and sounds taught me that she was indeed able to speak. In fact, between bouts of both aggressive and tender coupling, we had started to learn about one another. She loved my voice, and found it soothing to her ears, giggled at my name, but called it regal. Her name was Bella, Isabella, actually, and it made me spout off comments about what Bella meant in Italian, and that in turn had her rolling her eyes at me, telling me I was a corny sap, but that she loved that about me. Each conversation inevitably lead back to touches and tasting, worshipping at the alter of one another's bodies.

I always understood what my siblings and their mates felt for one another. That their bods were beyond affection…adoration even, but I never really understood how intrinsic that connection was to every part of their mate. I already knew that if anything were to happen to my mate, my Bella that I would die…I would not be able to continue living…even if I was forced to exist, I would be I would be a lifeless shell.

Bella must have felt me stiffen at the thought of losing her, for she tilted her head to the side and leaned back regarding me. Her eyebrow raised in question at my stillness. I pulled her tightly to me, clutching her fiercely to my chest.

"I can never lose you.! I cried out, as I buried my head into the softness of her hair, inhaling deeply to calm the tremors that now started to wrack through my body.

"I'm here." Bella crooned, ghosting her fingers along my back and up spine. "I will always be here. Your mine…only mine."

I gave my mind over to her words and her touch, letting her sooth me with the connection we shared, to calm me the way no one else ever could..

"You will never lose me." Bella intoned softly as her hands continued to smooth over my skin in mindless patterns, etching her comfort delicately into my skin, the lines invisible, but seared into my memory. I was grateful that a vampire's memory was endless, recalling every detail with stark clarity whether it occurred moments ago, or centuries before.

"Yours." I whispered, as I moved to claim her lips with my own. Feeling her touch was the only thing that was going to send away my fears, keeping me in the present, she was the cure. She was now…she was real and not just a figment my endless loneliness had concocted.

I laved her skin with my tongue, revelling in the sounds it drew from her throat, she happily gave herself over to my need, and we were lost together once more.

More time passed, and the sound of thoughts approaching drew my attention away from our current joining, I needed to protect my mate and the arrival of another drew a growl from my teeth. Once I knew that it was Heidi, I calmed slightly, knowing another male was not encroaching upon our space, nearing my beloved. My mate stiffened, probably feeling my tension. I realized she had not heard the voices I had, and must be wondering what had put me on alert. I tried to set her mind at ease, explaining.

"It is just Heidi my beloved, have no fear, she is just coming to check in that we are okay. At those words, Bella's eyes widened, their reddish chocolate, depths swirling with gold. Perhaps she was not alright…had I neglected her? Surely I should have taken her for food, Perhaps that was what Heidi was coming to suggest to me. I turned to move forward to intercept our impeding guest as I listened to Heidi's mental voice.

 _It's just me Edward, Aro asked me to check in on both of you…You have been in there for almost four days now,_

My brow raised in realization. I had neglected my mate! She hadn't uttered a single complaint, in fact she seemed very happy to stay in my arms, but surely as the more experienced vampire I should have some semblance of control, some ability to guide my newly transformed mate into understanding what her body must be needing from her at this confusing time.

I felt Bella trembling beside me, her lithe form practically vibrating. Now Heidi's footsteps could be heard along with the swish of fabric and I realized that Bella must be overwhelmed with hunger.

I berated myself mentally as I lifted myself from the bed, reaching for our fairly destroyed clothing. My beautiful Bella followed and stood beside me, but she continued to shake. The color of her eyes swirling in a violent whirl, almost like a hypnotic, tornado of colors.

I held out my hand for her, wanting to stay touching in order to calm myself, but also wanting to offer support to her to help her stay focused and unruffled while she took in all of the new sensations that surely were crashing down upon her, but she did not take my hand, she didn't even seem to notice it.

"I've got you, Bella. I'm here. I am sorry I let this happen." I started to babble, trying to reassure us both. Bella seemed to do the opposite of calming though, her limbs continued to tremor, shaking so much that even a human would have been able to see the movement now. She almost seemed as if she might break out of her skin.

Bella didn't respond, instead her hands clenched at her sides. I reached to drape the fabric of the sheets from the bed across her person, to give her coverage…I didn't want anyone seeing her nudity…her beautiful form…perhaps she was worried to have another being see her that way. Again I berated myself for my lack of foresight. I chastised myself and I tucked in the fabric, hiding her curves from prying eyes. I knew Heidi would look and I growled slightly at the thought, for Heidi admired all forms, regardless of gender. Bella was for my eyes only.

I tried to finish as I heard Heidi's steps approaching outside the door and resumed fiddling with the loose ends, trying to cover Bella's ivory skin away from covetous eyes. I didn't care about myself, but her sumptuous flesh was for my eyes only. Being covered did not seem to set Bella's mind at ease, as she stood frozen, hands clenched, eyes on the door. I heard and saw the handle turn at the same moment that it passed across Heidi's mind as she mentally made her presence and intentions known to me.

 _Edward?…You decent? I'm coming in…_

Just as Heidi opened the door enough to allow us to see her, Bella's shaking ceased, her hands moved forward, aimed at Heidi and she hissed furiously.

"He is mine!" Bella roared out as an explosion rocked forward from her outstretched hands. Heidi didn't even have a moment to register the movement from my mate before stones, shingles, wooden beams, fabric, furnishings, glass and any other object that could be physically ripped from the ground, room and castle walls and floors and thrown in her direction, went flying creating a barrier of rubble between us.

I stood there, staring at the devastation, seeing the way that everything had been seized from its place and foundations, and seamlessly ripped up creating a perfect line in it's wake as it rolled forward and heaved upwards, forming a blockade between where I stood beside Bella and where Heidi had just been standing.

My mouth gaped as wide as a fish as I started, taking in the scene.

As I gained enough of my senses to close my mouth, I turned away to look at Bella to make sure she was okay. And I realized that she no longer shook, but now just trembled slightly as her hands began to return to her sides. The swirling in her eyes, now a mild whirl, more golden than any other color…and only a single thought crossed my mind.

What the heck was that?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

 **I want to thank everyone for the well wishes, and for the continued support for this story. I am happy than many people like this Bella, even if they think Edward is a bit oblivious. Keep in mind as a mind reader, he spends way to much time in his own mind as well as the minds of others, and relies way too hard on knowing what others are thinking, and he cannot do that for Bella.**

The Watcher, chapter 9

A voice emerged from the other side of the rubble wall, amidst the sound of rocks falling and debris scattering.

"What…the Fuck!"

Heidi's accompanying mental voice was far more expletive,

 _What the fuck? How did that happen? I am going tear someone a new one…ah great, my fucking blouse is ripped! That's it, that's the last fucking straw! Edward, if you had anything to do with that, not even Aro is going to save you from the ass whooping I am going to lay on you!_

I almost laughed out loud as I pictured what Bella would do to Heidi if she could hear that she was threatening to do me bodily harm. What had just happened showed intense power, but was it only because she was upset? Many vampires powers only manifested themselves during moments of extreme emotion or duress. Control came later, with much time and practice. But emotions often showed a burst of power at its maximum because the power sat dormant and built up. Only very practiced vampires could use their powers at a high level for any length of time.

Glancing at my beautiful Bella, she seemed calmer, but I didn't want to upset her so I spoke low and calmly so she and Heidi would both hear me. I hoped Heidi would get the idea and back off calmly, so I could try to help my love sort out what was happening to her.

"Well…, that was rather…unexpected. Are you alright my love? " I asked as I reached for her, wrapping my arms around her. I felt Bella inhale deeply as she nestled into my chest.

" Yes, but I didn't want her anywhere near you!" Bella said plaintively. " I don't want to share you." She added softly, so low that I thought she might hope I didn't hear her.

"That was very surprising. I think Heidi might be upset about you doing that to her, but I am sure she knows you didn't mean for it to happen. " I added with a smile.

"Of course I meant for it to happen." Bella said, frowning at me. "I wanted a wall between her and us, so I made one!"

"You meant it to happen that way?" I asked, incredulous. Glancing at the rubble and destruction.

Bella eyes followed my gaze, taking in the scene of devastation.

"I suppose I could have gone about it differently.." She said sheepishly. "I was just in a hurry to have it done then and there. I never thought about the fact that I was a guest in someone's home. Do you think they will be angry?"

"Angry? Well perhaps upset, as this castle is quite old and will now need to be repaired. They will also be quite impressed that you were able to do that. Heidi is a bit angry though. You ripped her blouse. And just for the record Heidi would probably have been more interested in looking at you as she would have been in looking at me." I said with a chuckle. This woman was going be very eye opening for me. I was going to have to stop relying on my gift and try to think more about each and every situation. Learn to read her body language and to ask her what she was thinking, rather than assuming I could guess what was going on in her mind. I should have realized I was not heeding the age old adage about assuming; that it makes an ass of you and me (ass+u+me=assume)

Bella's face turned solemn, her eyes cast downward as her lips deepened into a frown.

What was she thinking? I couldn't even begin to fathom what thoughts might be flitting through her mind, but wished I knew, so I chose to enlighten myself in the best way.

"Bella...Love? What is going on in the silent mind of yours?" I inquired softly, my voice imploring.

Bella's eyes flashed to me.

"I need to fix it, or people will be upset with me… with us."

"Fixing it would be preferable, but how would you suggest we do that? We could get materials to fix and repair it, but it will take time to order the stone work…these marble pieces are very old, and would have to be replaced by trained workers, vampires who have talents with stone…with architects. This is not just human work, but many vampires have talents in this field. I can pay for the repairs, money is not a concern." I said trying to set her mind at ease.

"Can't I just put it back?" Bella asked me. Causing my eyes to widen.

"Can you?… Just put it back, I mean?" I asked… not knowing the answer.

"I think that I can" Bella responded, then drew herself up taller. "I want to try."

Bella seemed to have her mind set.

"Your sure?" I asked, but was not wanting to assume again.

"I am." She answered firmly.

"Do you need to rest first? Or to feed? I asked, to give her options.

"No. Fix first…then feed…then fun. " she said flashing a coy smile at me over her shoulder. " But I don't want that woman here. " She said loudly. "So …GO AWAY!"

I heard Heidi's response both verbally and mentally.

"Are you serious right now… Go away! You ruined my blouse! It is handmade Italian silk! And Aro is going to lose his shit when he sees this place." Came the complaints from the other side of the rubble wall.

"I will fix it…and the blouse….but first go away. I don't want to see you.. Or anyone else yet! Please?" Bella inquired raising her voice a bit at the end. I decided to add my two cents worth to the conversation.

" Heidi, please tell Aro that as soon as Bella has done what she has asked for, I promise we will meet him in the great hall. I think he is going to be very excited to meet her." I asked.

"Fine!" Heidi hollered back, her mental voice running non stop-

 _Of all the nerve…go away she says.. You've got to be fucking kidding. Aro is going to be so pissed. The timbers alone will have to be brought in from halfway across the country.. The Italian hand slabbed marble.. The etchings. Good luck Edward. I am going to enjoy the show._

I was sure Aro would be shown every bit of the destruction from Heidi's angry point of view. I shrugged, because nothing I could do would change that, but for now, I could offer support to the amazing vampire beside me. I took her hand in mine and squeezed it, a silent show of support.

"We can do whatever you feel ready for, whenever you wish." I said smiling at her. I would do anything she asked me.

Bella looked at me slyly, tilting her head to the side.

"Well, now is as good a time as any because I want to get back to the fun we were having before, and I think fixing this first is most important… then feeding…because you're going to need your strength."

My mouth dropped open at her words, while my groin throbbed in excitement. I was both shocked and excited.. My strength… what a minx. She would be the death of me…but what a way to go it would be.

Bella rolled her shoulders, a very human gesture, and stretched out her hands as if to limber them up, but there was no stiffness to her actions…it was as if human mannerisms had followed her through her change, I found the motions to be endearing. She would surely blend in with the crowds of humans that the Cullen family usually found themselves surrounded by. I was already imagining her at home with my family, and I realized that now that I finally had her, I didn't wish to be parted from my family any longer. I wanted to go home, and complete our family. Four mated couples…each completed and balanced by their matches, but a family unit as well, A mother, father, sisters and brothers.

I almost missed the movement of Bella's now outstretched fingers while lost to my inner musings.

But glanced over just in time to see her gently wiggle her fingers in the direction of the rubble, and watched in amazement as the various objects began to retreat from their resting places.

It was as if I was watching a film in reverse, the last objects eased away first, slowly rolling and sliding, back the way they had come from, and more and more followed those, each thing moving faster then the ones that preceded them. As each object made its return journey back to it's starting point, it melded back into place, as if it had never been separated in the first place.

Splinters of wood, became smooth hewn surfaces once more, powdered rubble dust and stone bits swirled around collecting more and more particles in small whirlpools, melting together like liquid, until once all the parts were collected together, they smoothed out into seamless stones, laying in their same place where they sat for hundreds of years before they had been torn up.

I stood and watched, gaping like a fish as each and every last speck did the same thing, furniture mended, planks flew together, forming walls that became layered with stones and mortar, until each piece was in it's original, pristine condition from just a short time ago. Our clothing that had been torn and sundered had reassembled, draping itself around our bodies as the fabric rejoined, weaving it's strands back together, and buttons were re sewn by invisible hands… Even the bed was now made and neatly tucked in, with the pillows fluffed and in place. Nothing was left over…not a single speck.

I was amazed. I had seen many powers over the years. I had seen vampires who could manipulate a materials, or who could make things move… but nothing like this. It was as if Bella could control them at a molecular level. Piecing things together to make a whole, it was amazing to behold.

I felt a tug on my hand, and turned to see Bella smiling at me brightly, her eyes a deep swirling mix of hazel and browns with brilliant flecks of gold.

"Can we get something to eat now? That way we can get back to what we were doing before we were so rudely interrupted." She said.

I nodded my head, not sure how else to respond to her request. I wasn't about to argue with the idea of being able to feel her tight , wet heat wrapped around me…the very suggestion made my cock become hard as steel and a purr slip from the back of my throat.

I was deeply aroused, but I was having trouble not dwelling on her amazing gift, and her ability to control it so completely at this tender, and supposedly chaotic time in her vampire life. I shook off my bewilderment and turned to her, offering her my arm to lead her onward, and she slipped her hand gracefully through the crook of my elbow.

I was sure that Aro would have seen this by the time we returned and was sure he would have many questions…and demand some answers. All I knew was that this amazing creature would be sure to garner attention and that the Volturi would probably want to keep her here, but I was not going to let that happen. I also doubted that anything could contain Bella if she didn't wish to be contained.

" After you, darling." I said as I opened the door, allowing her to step out first. I leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her temple as she passed me, before stepping up beside her once more, purposely leaving the door open.

"Let's start our adventure."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

 **Continued thanks for everyone for reading and reviewing…It makes me keep going…and some of them crack me up. I would love to lend Bella's powers out for everyone to use to do housekeeping!**

 **Please remember…all errors are mine, I hope there are not too many**

 **Onward and upward!**

 **The Watcher Chapter 10**

I fled along the hallways with Bella, happy to leave these halls behind. I wanted to take her to the woods, to show her how my family hunted. I hoped it wouldn't be too hard to lead her away from the village…the people here already had enough vampires surrounding them, but they did not need another. I hoped that Bella would not find it too difficult. I would explain to her how my family lived…but when it came down to it, the choice would be hers to make.

As we flew along the many halls, I used my gift to avoid others, leading us down halls that had no one in them. I received various mental messages as we travelled along the cavernous halls, some aimed at me, others just glimpse of the thoughts of those going about their daily tasks or lives at the castle..

 _I hope he knows the guards have been told to watch them_

 _I cannot imagine what Aro will do about this newborn_

 _That color goes horribly against those drapes_

 _Who says that when they are trying to get into your pants, that was the worst pick up line since the Roman Empire was in Power!_

 _I have never felt anything like that, their connection_

 _She will be a wonderful addition to the guard._

I ignored them, but filed the details away to be revisited, knowing some of the mental voices were important ones. I was leading Bella towards one of the underground tunnels that led away from the city. The time of day was a busy one for the town, markets were filled with families and vendors, trying to sell their wares. Locals were trying to appeal to tourists with their souvenirs . It would not be a good idea to let Bella be exposed to their blood, in such packed numbers…even a single persons blood might be too much for a newborn.

I was thankful for being so fast, even among vampires. I should be able to keep up with her if she tried to run. Though I hoped it wouldn't happen. We ventured towards the exit door, a huge metal gate, that no human could move. I turned the thick brass wheel, causing the tumblers to unlock from this side. Before I pulled it open, I spoke.

" Bella, sweetheart, This leads us outside of the city. I know you must be so hungry, but we cannot feed on people inside of the city. In fact my family only feeds from animals… it does not taste as good, but satisfies us. And no human lives are lost. I hope you might consider trying our life style…I would…I hope…no, I wish that we might be able to rejoin my family soon, and live with them again. I would love for them to see how happy you have made me."

Bella had listened attentively as I spoke, but her expression had changed along the way, showing many different emotions, until it seemed to settle on a soft smile.

" I would love to meet your family, Edward. But I don't understand…how can a person get hurt by us getting something to eat? " She asked, tilting her head to one side in confusion.

"That hunger, that burn you are feeling…that is your body telling you to eat…to drink….to find blood to give you strength." I said softly.

"Eww! Gross!" Bella exclaimed. "I have always hated blood, they way it smelled, the way it looked…what ever this is, that I have become." She said gesturing up and down towards her body. "Is not about to change that. I am hungry …of course I am, but I am not about to drink blood…of any kind, not unless you want me to throw it back up."

I listened carefully. Often time a new vampire did not understand that they could not eat the same things as they did when they were human, not until they smelled human blood and it called to them. Would this be the same? I didn't want to not believe her, but vampires drank blood, it was how they survived…without it, they became weak and lethargic, hardly able to move. I also could not allow my love for her to override the fact that as a newborn she could do some serious damage to unsuspecting and defenceless humans if thirst overrode her current mental state.

"Shall we just head out for a walk and see where that leads us?" I carefully asked.

Bella watched my face intently, but seemed to sense my concern.. She nodded anyway and gestured for me to lead the way. I pushed the door open, revealing a grassy field that was just beyond the wall that ringed the village. I stepped out and held out my hand. Bella laughed at my attempt to be courteous and jumped down instead, her skirt fluttering around her legs as the wind rustled by, making the tall, sun wizened stalks sway.

The wind made Bella laugh, and she spun around in a circle, just feeling the wind blow, and the tall grass brush against her hands as she turned. Every sight , feeling and sound would be heightened now. I watched on adoringly at the innocence of her first encounter with the outside.

We had barely gone more that a few steps when Bella froze, her nostrils flaring widely. I inhaled and there it was, the wafting scent of human blood pumping through arteries and veins. The steady thud of frail human hearts beating away. The scent was extremely faint, but somehow the breeze must have carried it over the wall. I had hoped this would be far enough for us to be safe. Bella's head snapped to the side, facing towards the town, and she was off before I could even get out a word. I bolted after her, thankful that we were not somewhere humans could see us. I just needed to get my arms around her to keep her from getting to the gates, from getting to the people.

I pushed myself further, but each time I was about to touch her, it was as if my hand somehow missed. And shifted away, ending up grasping air. I decided to try and appeal to her sensibilities.

"Bella! We can't hunt here…we cant let anyone see how fast we are, or that the sun makes our skin sparkle…if the people see any of the things that make it easy to tell we are different, well the Volturi could destroy us…..please stop!" I pled.

She slowed at my words, tilting her head towards me, but continued moving forward. Then she spoke.

"Edward, can't you smell that. I need to have some… I am so hungry it hurts!" I have to find that smell!" I wont get us in trouble…but I have to have it. I don't think I ever wanted anything more!"

I understood her want, I recalled feeling the same way when I went on my first hunt. It was too over whelming.

"Bella, I know it smells good, but we cant…you can't ." I tried to find the words, but Bella spoke again, interrupting me.

"I wont let you stop me, Edward. I want it, and I wont stop until I have it!"

I would just have to stop her. We had neared the gate now, and I could hear the people milling about inside the walls, even the voices of vendors and everyday chatter could be heard now. I envisioned a massacre, bloody corpses everywhere as she fought to control her instincts. I could almost see the Volturi guards coming out and taking my beloved down…they would destroy her!"

I reached forward and tried to grasp her wrist, but again my hand glanced off, as if something stood between us. I tried again and again , almost frantically as Bella turned the corner and began to walk slowly among the people, inhaling deeply as she took one step after another, but I could not touch her. Something was preventing me from doing so.

"Are you doing that?" I hissed, panic starting to slip into my voice.

"Of course. I told you that I was going to get what I wanted and that I would not let you stop me." She growled back too low for human ears to hear.

There was nothing I could do but follow to try and intercept who she chose to be her victim…or victims, perhaps I could use my body as a shield so the Volturi would not have a reason to hurt her. I couldn't live without her. I would die first.

Bella stalked off, lifting her nose and inhaling more and more deeply. I discreetly did the same, trying to single out which scent she was following, but people smelled differently to vampires, some liked a smell that another found les appealing. I wished I could read her mind to figure out who her target was, but the many human, coupled with the scents of baking food and spices and flowers made it hard to pinpoint a single scent that she might find extra appealing. It must be a strong one, for she was walking past other human, not even glancing their way.

Her form suddenly went still, and her head raised up, I saw her eyes narrow and I followed her gaze to a male vendor who was surrounded by his wares, he worked , bent over a cart that had heat emanating from it, and small burners where he stirred and mixed things together.

I didn't pause for a moment, quickly moving ahead as fast as I could without drawing attention to myself. My darling Bella sensed my movements and made her move as well. We were evenly matched, but my desperation seemed to give me the upper hand. We reached the vendor at the same moment. Bella reached out, hands wide, and I tried to block her motions, but she evaded my grasp and grabbed something off of the cart, stuffing it quickly into her mouth.

I stopped moving and stood back, gaping at her in surprise as her cheeks puffed and she chewed away, making a contented purring sound it the back of her throat. The vendor began to make annoyed exclamations at her for taking his merchandise, even though his thoughts revealed he would happily give her them in trade for a kiss.

I turned to Bella, who started to reach out for a second one, but stopped when she caught my stare.

"Cannolis?" I questioned, a huge grin breaking out across my face. Bella nodded with a sheepish smile, then grabbed two more, one in each hand.

" These are amazing, you should try one!" She muttered between bites. The way she used her tongue to lick the cream made me want to try something else entirely. I groaned internally thinking of some very different scenarios where Bella might use her tongue like that and grabbed a handful of bills from my wallet, thrusting them at the man while I gestured that I wanted to buy everything he had.

He happily grabbed the bills and began filling up bags of the pastries and handing them to me. I watched Bella she didn't seem to feel squeamish or ill in any way.

I held one of the bags out to her and she took it with a delighted grin. Opening it to grab another one out.

"Perhaps we ought to find you something else for you to eat, too many of those might give you a tummy ache. "I said, smiling at her. I gestured around the market towards the different things there, and saw Bella's eyes widen comically a she took in the vast number of things there were to try and see.

"I have never even heard of most of these things, she said after licking some cream off her delicate fingers, making my cock throb.

"Well, then", I said, offering her my free hand, "Shall we consider this our first date then? Want to go and explore?" I said gesturing to the crowded market with a tilt of my head.

Bella nodded with a smile, but only linked her arm through mine instead. Explaining that she needed two hands to eat her cannolis and carry them at the same time. I took the bag and let her take them as she wanted so I could hold her close and experience all of her excitement along with her. I laced my fingers with her and asked her to lead on.

She was going to turn my world on its ear, and I couldn't wait to see the surprises she had in store for me.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

 **Glad to hear everyone enjoyed the bit of humour in the last chapter. I wish that could be my super vampire power, eat whatever I wanted without gaining an ounce…but what do they say, to wish, perchance to dream.**

 **Sorry this was a little bit late. I am getting two kids packed and off to University. The next chapter will also be a bit late as I am driving halfway across Canada for a wedding and the events that go with it, then school will start. So expect that mid September will be back on track here.**

 **Thank you!**

 **On with this gong show.**

 **The Watcher chapter 11**

Going through the village market with Bella was like going to a carnival with someone for the first time. Her eyes lit up whenever she saw something new, she wanted to taste everything, and insisted on talking to each person about their stands. She was curious as to how the handmade goods were created, buying homemade soaps, and carved wooden figurines from many different artisans.

I hand a huge variety of bags looped over my arm, as I happily bought each thing that caught her eye. I was enthralled with the way she carelessly bantered with everyone. It was as if she didn't smell the blood around us at all. She was amazing with the way she engaged the people as if today was any other day in her life.

I would almost wonder if she were still human, but she had vampire strength and her powers were astounding. Perhaps her eyes, those beautiful molten pools of gold, red, caramel and brown were some sort of sign that she was different than all of us? I wondered if Carlisle had ever heard of anything like this?

She wasn't human, at least not fully, However she didn't seem to be fully vampire either. She wasn't a hybrid of human and vampire…at least from what I knew. While they had normal eyes, they were still easy to recognize with their below human temperature skin, their ageless appearance and the faint shimmer to their skin that was not as noticeable as it was with vampires. Their blood had no appeal to vampires as it contained venom. They also still needed blood to drink, even if it was less frequently, but especially when they were newly born.

As the day drew on, I noticed members of the guard appearing nearby. I knew that Aro would be monitoring us, as this was not only his city, and the headquarters of the Volturi, but I was sure he had questions about Bella, her behaviour, her gift, her control. Aro would be curious. He would want to study her, probably even to add her to the guard, but he didn't seem to understand that there was no way I was going to allow him to force her into anything.

I came here of my own volition, and I would leave when I chose to as well. I would not be held here. There had to be other ways for Aro to work through the discovery of other gifts. Or he could just let nature take it course, and allow the gifts to show when they did. It had worked for a millennia, it could continue that way once again, perhaps he could set up a study for those who wished, turn the Volturi into a place vampires wished to journey to rather than a place they thought of with dread and fear and avoided at all cost.

I chuckled silently to myself at my inner thoughts, Alice would think I had gone mad, and Carlisle would be proud of me trying to think of a way that there could be a solution for all.

I turned to Bella, and watched her as she held up some hand dyed silk against her voluptuous frame. I was enjoying myself immensely, but knew that I would need to feed soon, before we returned as well, and I wondered if perhaps there was another source near by where I could feed, but I was not sure if it would be suitable. There was a livestock centre held nearby where cattle, horses and other farm type animals were sold by farmers. Some were for meat, others for riding or tending family fields. Some were just to keep the grass on the fields short and to provide fertilizer while fields were in a state of rest between crops.

I glanced at Bella again, hardly able to take my eyes off her, but also not wanting to let the Volturi guards who were circling to get close to her. If they felt I was not watching her well enough, they might close in and pressure us back to the castle. That could possibly lead to a bad situation, so I would rather avoid it.

I moved closer to Bella, and gently touched her elbow to draw her attention to me. Bella quickly turned to me, giving me her full attention. I decided I had best be straight forward with her, so she understood my need to feed.

"Darling. I though we could go for a walk to check out the livestock section, perhaps consider hiring horses for a ride over the fields. I also need to stop somewhere for a bite to eat, as I am famished." I raised my eyebrows at her emphasizing the fact that I was hungry.

Bella's eyes took in my face, and I assumed the dark state of my eyes and she nodded at me quickly, She turned to the current vendor and asked if we could store our items there until our return along with the purchases we were making to be retrieved after our riding and lunch. The vendor happily agreed as I slipped a few extra bills into his palm before allowing him to take the bags from me.

Bella slipped her hand in mine and I encouraged her to move with me towards a different side of town. In the distance I could hear neighing and the lowing of animals. Beckoning me to the right location. I had seen these places on other forays into the city and knew just where to go. As we walked among the streets and passed small bistros, I knew I would have to bring her back her to visit them.

It did not take long for us to amble to the right area, and there at the far end, past the animals being sold, near a small draw bridged exit, stood a horse for hire stall,, with many docile looking animals. The man responsible for the horse was busy grooming them, brushing their fur till it shone, and checking out their hooves. The condition of the animals showed that he took great pride in their care and upkeep.

"Sir , I would like to hire two of your horses for a small trek over the fields," I said holding up my wallet to show my intent to pay.

The man gazed at me and looked me up and down.

"You know horses?" He asked. His mind was trying to ascertain whether I would harm his precious animals.

"From their pasterns, to their cannons." I said with a smile. "My girl and I are visiting from America, where we frequently ride, but she misses her mare, and would love a chance to get back in the saddle." I said trying to convince him.

His mind seemed doubtful until, Bella stepped forward, her eyes wide, smiling softly at him. Even his thoughts stuttered as he took in her beauty. I was both amused and jealous, but this old timer was surely not a threat, he had to be almost 70 years old.

"Please sir, I miss my mare, she is the most beautiful pinto you have ever laid eyes on, and she flies like the wind, barely touching the ground." Bella said imploringly as she batted her eyes at him.

His thoughts told me he was sold.

"Of course young lady, a girl should never have to miss the feeling of flying over the fields, not if old Peter has anything to say about it. I have just the horse for you!"

Peter almost stumbled over himself to reach a beautiful Palomino mare, near the end, in a shaded spot. She was very obviously a favourite as she had the biggest stall, and a lovely brass plaque that was engraved with the name Bambino.

"She was my grand daughter's horse, she rarely rides now, but Bambino loves to fly. " He explained before continuing on to extol the horses virtues to Bella. You can pick any of the others, " He said over his shoulder. I was not of importance, and chuckled as I looked them rest of his charges over, settling on a sturdy looking Bay with a calm temperament. He seemed to be the calmest around us , as some of the other horses were sensing the danger I brought with me.

Peter stayed near Bella, ready to assist her as we saddled the animals. Me he watched to ensure I actually knew what I was doing, giving me a silent nod of approval as I re tightened the saddled belt after the horse had released its extra breath.

"You know your stuff, young man. Phillip there always tries to get extra room by holding his breath when the saddle straps get tightened. I have see many a fool, fall off because they didn't bother to re check the straps." Peter's words were gruff, but his thoughts showed a smidge of respect for my know how.

I nodded back and watched as Bella mirrored my moves. I wasn't sure that she had ever actually ridden before, or it she was just amazingly watchful and quick to act. But Peter also seemed happy with her. The fact that she kissed Bambino on the nose as the horse nudged her playfully didn't hurt either. The animals all seemed to enjoy her presence, nickering and nudging her, very different from the stand offish behaviour they gave me.

I left a deposit of money with the old gent before saddling up. Bella did the same and we both , waved a goodbye to Peter, turning our steeds towards the gate. A gray sky and windswept grass waited for us just across the small bridge.

I could see the guards watching us from turrets, roofs and alley ways, their red stare burning into my mind, I raised my hand in a small wave to show I was aware that they were there. Then I moved to follow Bella who was turning Bambino across the bridge and nudging her forward, whatever they wanted would have to wait. Our adventure continued.

A/N all spelling and grammatical errors are mine.


	12. Chapter 12

A/ N

I own nothing. Sorry for the delay. Long story short;

Two kids- university- student loan issues-short staffed at work- computer with chapter 12 done…then fried!- take two. =Back on track.

Also to my reviewers- I know Bambino would be a male name (though thank you for pointing it out!), the horse belonged to his granddaughter and was named by his granddaughter who didn't care. I know children don't always use gender specific names, and the horse would not care what name it had.

 **The Watcher**

 **Chapter 12**

We rode our horses across the field, letting them have their heads as they flew. Bella was a natural horse woman, mind you the natural grace of a vampire lent itself to any physical task. Swimming, running, balancing, or hunting, and speaking of hunting. I needed to hunt, badly. The feeling of thirst was getting to the point of distraction.

I gestured over towards a copse of trees that could be seen not too far away. Bella nodded in understanding and guided her horse without it faltering a single step in the proper direction. I nudged mine forwards, using my heels to gently guide him to his top gait. I could run faster myself, but would not simply run ahead and abandon my mate.

My thirst was so intense that the wet thud of the horse's blood through the chambers of its heart was starting to distract me. The faster it ran, the quicker its heart beat, moving blood to provide oxygen to the lungs of the powerful animal. I refused to turn our mounts into a snack and quickly drew him to a halt as we neared the edge of the woods.

Bella had kept pace with us and she followed my lead as I hobbled my mount so he could walk. They would be able to cool down off somewhat and graze, which I simply could not take the time to do at this moment. The woods were calling.

I held out my hand for Bella and she slid her small palm into mine. I ran forward, already letting my senses race ahead, scanning outward to pick out the telltale glug of a wet heartbeat. They were everywhere, small mice and voles, birds, flying to their nests, foxes and badgers running for cover into their burrows. Those would not do, I needed something larger, I was ravenous.

The heavier sound of wet thudding made my head tilt to the right, as we moved, one sound became two, then three, then more. Separating from one sound into a cacophony of heartbeats.

I glanced at Bella, not wanting to part from her, but knowing she had an aversion to blood. I released my hold on her hand, and felt her slip from my grasp, and for a moment I wanted to panic. I shook the thoughts from my head knowing that she would not disappear, she was here, and mine. I was hers, she would not let me disappear either. I glanced at her and saw a slight smile grace her lips before I let myself slip forward, easing into a full tilt run towards my prey.

The beasts hearts were calm, perhaps they were grazing. Their thoughts were less formed, giving only a sense of emotions the beasts were feeling, mostly content as they moved along as well as some feeling of concern, and irritation.

I could smell them as I got closer. I always stopped briefly before I attacked, staying upwind, and selecting the most appropriate prey. I avoided the young, usually the reason for distress among herd animals, a small animal gets out of their mothers sight, and like all mothers they fear. They may not be human, but they still love, fear and have joy, their emotions are the same as you and I. I glance over the heard, looking for the males, they usually are on the outside of the heard, following the females, a dominant male usually warding off others to protect his females.

This herd was no different. The females moved along grazing and the males rutted amongst one another, staying close trying to get close enough to mate with a female, hoping to catch the dominant male off guard. It is one of these males that catches my attention. He is older than some of the others, large and intimidating, but his antlers give a clue to his age, one is large and branched out, but the other is broken off, a piece still hanging. There is a stiffness to a front leg that he favors, and it tells the story of a previous battle, lost.

This beast becomes my choice. The females bare the young, and the sight of this male tells that he might not have another year before other predators pick him off. I crouch low, there really isn't a reason to do so, for once I move, I am but a slight breeze of the wind. I am at his side, his neck broken and bent back as I heartily drink my fill.

I feel the wet heat of it rush down my throat, musky and earthy, quenching the fire that always burns there, until it becomes naught but a heated ember waiting to flare up once more. I release the beast gently, laying it down as I thank it for giving its life. I will not bury it here, as I can already hear the predators circling, birds in the air, kites and ravens, and the soft padding of carnivores who readily will take a quick meal.

I glance up and See my Bella, watching me intently. I am drawn back to her side, like a moth to the brightest flame. Her eyes shine like diamonds, and I feel the urge to kiss her to claim her. The primal beast in me at the surface wanting to show his mate our power.

I speed to her side and wrap my arms around her, her mouth opens to a small o as she realizes what I am about to do. Her hand slips up to my chest, stopping over my heart. I close my eyes and lean forward to capture her lips with mine, and my lips meet…fingers?

I open my eyes to see Bella watching me with a smile, and an odd expression. Her hand still covering my mouth. I wish I was able to hear her thoughts because I have no ideas what she is thinking.

"SO..." She pauses with a sheepish look." I totally want to kiss you right now…that was hot as hell…but you have to brush your teeth or something first, because you just drank blood! That shit is nasty, and I don't want to throw up on you, and trust me when I say that is exactly what would happen!"

I chuckled and shook my head as she took my hand with hers and disentangled herself, pulling me back towards where the horses were. We quickly got them ready and mounted them. My horse was a little more skittish of me now, but I still got him quickly in hand. We set off towards the castle to return the horses and then we would have to go and meet Aro. As I mentally prepared myself for the meeting, prepared to defend my mate with my life, I realized that this woman was going to keep me second guessing myself for the rest of eternity.

 **Back to the action next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/ N**

 **Lots of questions. I hope to answer them soon.**

 **Thanks for hanging with me…we now return to our regularly scheduled programming.**

Chapter 13

We returned swiftly, thanking the gentleman for the use of his horses. Bella stroked Bambino gently as the horse nuzzled into her neck and nickered softly. I would have to see if the man might let us purchase that horse if it would make Bella smile again as she was right now. I could tell she genuinely adored the animal.

It took me a few moments to convince her to say goodbye, but I could hear the fact that numerous members of the guard were close by, and getting closer still. It turns out Aro had been concerned that we might have fled completely and had sent them to keep tabs on us. I was tempted, but wanted to leave without the threat of the Volturi hanging over our heads. And there were still answers I wanted. Who was this vampire that had turned her? Was something wrong…Bella didn't seem drawn to blood at all, in fact she seemed revolted by it…and her eyes, they were not the color of any vampire I had ever seen...what could all this mean for Bella?

Bella and I gathered her purchases, and I noted that she grabbed another of the cannoli's out of her shopping to munch on as we walked towards the castle. I glanced at her with a mirthful smile and she caught me.

"What?" She said between bites." I worked up an appetite." She said with a shrug before resuming her snack. My eyes widened in response, but I didn't say a word, until she began to lick the cream off of her fingers, causing a groan of lust to escape. Bella's eyes darted to mine and narrowed as her pupils dilated once she realized what she was doing to me.

"Back to our room?" She purred, sidling up to me, her snack now gone and forgotten.

I wished, my cock wished, as it throbbed and pushed against the seam of my pants wanting to bury itself in her core, but I would have to take her to Aro before he sent for us to be brought physically. I was not sure whether I was concerned for his reaction…or Bella's. That thought pleased me greatly. Realizing that his anger might not actually be able to contain the wrath of my beloved made me chuckle…It might just be a very rewarding show to see how this went down.

"Soon, my darling. Business before pleasure. We must meet Aro to speak with him before we can slip away to our nest once more." I softly responded. Bella pouted, but didn't seem upset. She started urging me forward, and seemed to want to get this meet and greet behind her. It didn't take us long to get back to the castle. As we walked back I heard the thoughts of multiple guards lingering close by.

 _If they make a run for it, I've got them_

 _Aro is going to flip his shit when he has them in the throne room._

 _What's so special about her… or even him for that matter? I am far more talented than them, Aro should promote me to his personal guard._

 _I wonder what the brothers will do with this pair?_

I tuned out their thoughts out and continued along with Bella, We slipped quietly inside one of the hidden doorways and made our way back to our room, leaving the bags by the door.

"Where do we go?" Bella asked me. "Lead the way." She said with a smile. "The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get back to the important things in life….like you and me, naked." She said with lidded eyes.

I sensed Liams's thoughts nearby. The poor kid was not willing to come anywhere near us.

 _Um… Sir, Mr. Masen?… Sir? Aro has requested your presence… that is if you're ready, or um willing...or um….Please?_

Same old Liam, shaking in his boots, I shook my head in sympathy. Bella glanced at me, as if knowing I was hearing someone and cocked her head to the side.

"That was Liam…you haven't met him yet…but let's just say you have nothing to fear from him." I said softly with a chuckle. I could imagine the fright on the poor boys face if he had seen how Bella ripped apart the walls and floors with just a whim. If he was human, I bet he might have wet his trousers. Bella watched me, and smiled in response to the grin on my face. She would see for herself that he was nothing to be afraid of, even the idea of him being near Bella really did not alarm the possessive side of my persona very much, he was that little of a threat.

I took Bella by the hand and set off to the door and opened it swiftly. We were going to go straight to Aro and get some of the facts straight, and I was going to request to leave and take Bella home to meet my family. I was sure that was not going to go over well, but perhaps if we set a time for a visit then returned he might be more amenable to the idea.

As we walked from our room and down the corridors, neither of us spoke, my head raced with thoughts about how this might go, and I was wished that Alice could have been here to help me make the right choice to make this less stressful. I didn't wish to have the city in an uproar, verging on war because I wanted to go home, to take my mate to meet my family…my parents.

I stopped mid step for a moment as I realized that Alice had sent me on my journey here…had she seen this future for me? Did she know I was going to find my Bella? I smiled at the thought that she knew I was going to have my life changed forever.

We continued down halls, the members of the guard were visible to Bella now, and she openly hissed at any of the females if they got too close to where we stood. I admit I was not much better with my rumbling at the males, at least those who had clear thoughts that did not involve my mate did not receive a low growl from me.

I knew though, that vampires were very primal creatures, they thought impulsively, hunting, mating, our anger…it was not something we tended to think about first. Instead we reacted, so when a vampire that was unmated found another vampire pleasing to the eye...or worse to their sense of smell, their thoughts tended to run rampant in a sexual way. This fact was making it very hard to walk past some of the male guards.

I was used to hearing females of both the human variety, and vampire have lustful thoughts about me. Even the odd male, but I ignored it. However I couldn't ignore the mental images of another male coupling with MY mate! I was growling so much that I felt as if I was vibrating. While most could rein their thoughts in once they realize she was mated, a few others didn't care, and still one or two continued their thoughts about my mate just to make me angry. Felix and Demitri were already not characters I liked, but I was hard pressed not to remove their limbs at this moment. I was very glad that Bella could not hear such thoughts from others or she might destroy the castle.

Bella dug her fingers into my flesh, pulling me closer. I knew my constant growling was unsettling her, but I was not able, or willing, to explain why I was doing it at the moment, so instead I wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her close and bring us both some comfort. She nestled closer as we made our way through the grand doors of the throne room, and I was invaded with thoughts from all over the room, but I chose to try and block them out by focusing on the seated me in front of us, noting the cowering vampire kneeling on the floor near their feet.

All eyes flashed at us, and the room fell silent with the exception of the soft sound of fabric swishing as vampires around the room ceased movement and their robes shifted from the sudden cease of movement. I glanced up, noting that the three thrones each contained one the of highest members of the Volturi, Aro, Marcus and Caius.

"My Lords, " I greeted, steeling myself, and tightening my hold on Bella. "May I present my mate. Bella."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/ N**

 **Thanks for all of the reviews. I enjoy each and everyone..but the odd dirty joke would be appreciated too...lol**

 **Let's just continue shall we.**

Chapter 14

The Watcher

Aro gazed at us from the centre throne. His eyes darted quickly from me, but raked slowly over Bella, earning a deep growl from my throat. His thoughts were not impure, but admiring, that still didn't' make me like that fact that he was looking at her so intently. His brothers gave her a cursory glance, but their gaze remained on me, their minds open with interest, wanting to know what information they could about this new vampire, but Aro was different.

Aro had covetous thoughts, not thoughts of touching, but thoughts of possessing. He had read Heidi's thoughts and saw what she had seen when the wall of debris had been thrown up, knocking her backwards. There was no way that she would have been able to keep him from seeing her thoughts, for that was his gift…seeing your thoughts the current and even the past if he chose, with just a touch. It was rather unnerving to experience.

I didn't need touch, I could hear every thought around me, except for Bella's. That was a wonderful thing for me, a peaceful silence in the chaotic confines of my mind. I could even read the thoughts of the guards who stepped forward, viewing me as a potential threat for growling at their leader.

Aro held up his hand, halting their motion.

"Peace, my friends. Young Edward is merely acting in defence of his new mate. As all good vampires should. He knows I mean no harm, and he means no harm to us. I merely wish us to be introduced to his Isabella…It is Isabella…is it not? That is what Malcolm admitted to us when he explained how he almost exposed our kind to the human world!" Aro said, his voice rising at the end as his gaze moved to a vampire bent over in supplication in front of his throne.

A small moan escaped the vampire as he twitched and I could feel the way his mind reeled as he relived torture he had experience only moments before our arrival. The memory of pain and burning caused my eyes to move to Jane, a small, female vampire with a smug expression on her face. Her thoughts also showed torture, but it was filled with a gleeful undertone as she recalled using her power to bring that same vampire to his knees, writhing on the ground as her master looked on…a smirk of amusement on his face. I was very glad that Bella did not have to see such horrific things.

"It is a pleasure to meet you young one. I hear you have been wreaking havoc in our castle…" Aro questions, his voice dropping off to encourage Bella to respond. Bella stepped forward slightly, acknowledging that she was being address, but still held my hand fiercely tight.

"I am sorry for any inconvenience I might have caused." Bella said noticeably chastised. "I made sure to remedy every particle of the damage...and I even fixed a few small cracks and fractures…so it is actually better than new." Bella added with a sly smile. I could almost feel her pride for the fact that she was able to repair the damage she had caused.

I could hear Aro's inner shock and admiration as he took in her stance. I also noted the fact that he felt her confidence was a threat…a threat he decided he wanted to assess more closely.

"Yes, well child." Aro began, I was aware from his thoughts that he was using the term child just to speak down to her. "Fixing what one destroys is to be expected…demanded even, it is the fact that there was destruction at all that gives me cause for concern. You see…" Aro paused, lifting her arms towards the rest of the room. "Our home is filled with vampires, but you do not see them causing havoc."

I saw Bella's gaze lower in shame as he called her out on what she had done. I was not going to let my mate feel poorly when there had been far worse done by many of those in this same room.

"Of course, being a newborn in itself is reason to overlook such an accidental mishap, it is not as if Bella had practiced control. Most newborns have no control at all and have not lived the years and developed the control as many others who live here, and she showed amazing control in returning each speck to its original place…something many others here have not been able to do."

Aro knew I was calling him on the fact that he was being overly picky, and he chose to let his attempt to belittle her slide. Mentally he chastised me for being insolent in front of his guard, but the mental tone was only slightly chiding, with no true anger. He was simply playing, trying to get a feel for who Bella was. I wished he had my ability for a moment so he would know that I planned to call him on any bullshit he might try to pull.

"Now my dear, it seems we have a few things to discuss. Malcolm here, was telling me all about how he broke our laws, first by exposing his true nature to you, and secondly by biting you with the intent to turn you in the centre of a human settlement, thus drawing the attention of the authorities!" Aro said, each word sounding more and more harsh to my ears as he spit them out. Aro hated when someone did not follow the rules to the T…unless of course it was him or his brothers bending them because they felt justified in doing so.

"I wasn-" Malcolm began to intone from his place on the ground before his entire body arched backwards in pain.

His thoughts had briefly relayed that he had not bitten Bella with the intent to turn her, it was an accident and he regretted it instantly. His intent was merely to try and stop her from drawing attention to him as she was yelling at him in anger after he accidentally revealed himself to her. She had been sitting in the doorway of an alley when he slipped down, the sun glancing off a bit of skin caused her to yell out at him in surprise and question.

He had jumped at her to quiet her, but had misjudged his strength against her frail human body, and she had hit against the rough stones of nearby building, drawing blood, and her scent had caused him to bite first, and think second. He was not a human drinker…much like us, and stopped too late as his inner demon had fought for the fresh, potent blood. He had taken her to a nearby empty apartment and once the screaming began, and had not known what to do.

Human exposure was the worst crime that could be committed, the second being to create an immortal child, which of course created an uncontrollable newborn prone to tantrums and bloodthirst, again risking exposure and therefore bringing us back to the first law again. In this case it hadn't been the intent, but it was the result, and there would be consequences. I could not prevent his punishment, but perhaps I could try to convince Aro to lessen the punishment.

In my years I had seen countless mental images of punishment that had been doled out by the Volturi, the result was often death, simply to prove a point and to instill fear in others that they could possibly face such a consequence if they ever did the same.

"Aro, may I speak?" I asked quietly, hoping my request to speak would show respect and not just me desiring to speak my mind, and that my actions might soften his anger. If anything could get to Aro, is was stroking his ego.

Aro nodded, pressing his palms and fingers together as his eyes settled on me. His mental warning was to watch what I chose to say.

"I respect greatly that this man…Malcolm, broke the law, whether it was his intent or not. I know that our great leaders do not take their role to govern our people and uphold our laws lightly. I cannot imagine how difficult it must be for you to decide someone's fate. I do ask for lenience for this man, for his misdeed has brought me my mate, I have waited for her for a hundred years, and only now is my soul complete. Many of us know the loneliness of not having our mates, and I am eternally grateful that I have now found her, at long last. And Isabella's gifts may prove to be helpful to all of our kind in time." I added, hoping that he might not be so harsh to this poor man.

My words brought on a plethora of responses, both verbal and mental. Causing chaos to reign momentarily until Aro raised his hands and spoke.

"Enough!"

That single word brought silence to the verbal voices, but the mental ones continued, some against my request, but many in favor, including one of Aro's own brothers, which surprised me greatly.

Aro gazed around the room, many different thoughts flitting through his mind. Some had Malcolm being ripped to shreds in front of us, while others had Aro dismiss him with a punishment to be served out at the Castle…so many scenarios flew through his mind…but which one would he decide upon?

 **Thoughts?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/ N**

 **Thanks for all of the reviews. For those wondering about Aro knowing that Malcolm made a mistake, of course he does…he is just an asshole…but that does not surprise any of us!**

Chapter 15

The Watcher

Aro's eyes narrowed as he gazed at me. His mental voice questioning the fact that I had the audacity to ask for leniency for this vampire, a being I did not even know. His thoughts reflected a very negative outcome so I spoke up quickly, try to find a solution for everyone.

"My Lords, another thing to consider is the fact that I had hoped to be able to study Malcom's ability, to see if it might have had something to do with Isabella's gifts. She does not seem like any vampire I have seen before, and I thought if we were able to use Malcolm for studying, then perhaps we could see if his power has any sort of impact on the vampire that was created, or if in fact in was Isabella that is the reason for her being an exception. Of course I understand the need for action, for consequences, I merely thought that the scientific side would be intriguing for all of our kind." I finished.

Aro's mental thoughts had begun to change as I shifted my focus, anything that gave the Volturi power, a bargaining chip to control others, was something to think about carefully before proceeding. Only I could hear the fact that Aro had been angered, just as now, only I could hear the fact that he was weighing the consequences of his decided retribution for Malcolm's error.

"It seems as if my friend, Carlisle has impacted you greatly as his protégé. You are too lenient to others…transgressors, humans and the like, just as he is. However when it comes to the research of scientific matters, his dedication is unlike anyone else, and it seems that Young Edward here has gained that focus from his sire as well. While I do feel that punishment has been earned, in such an extraordinary case, I feel that penance will have to suffice for the good of vampire kind."

Aro spoke judiciously, as he waved his hand in Malcolm's direction, his actions careful, yet thought out to the smallest detail. He wanted to come off as magnanimous, when I knew he was being a selfish ass.

"Jane, I look to you to find a room for our guest, he will be having an elongated stay with us. Edward, I assume that your research will begin reasonably soon, scientific discovery waits for no one." Aro spoke to Jane then myself, not even sparing a glance towards the trembling vampire on the floor.

Jane stepped forward, gliding to Malcom. Her gaze full of hatred and distaste.

"Move." She hissed.

Malcolm's thoughts were torn between being thankful for being alive, to terror for what he might have to live through to pay for his crime. He was thankful for my willingness to speak for him, even if it was out of curiosity for how he might have impacted my mate unwillingly. I hoped that I would be able to check in on him later to see how he was faring.

Jane's thoughts were an open book, she was angry about having her fun interrupted, and would make sure that whenever she had an opportunity, she would find a moment to make Malcolm suffer. I shook my head at her cruelty.

"For now let us welcome our newest guest and family member, Isabella." A smattering of polite applause sounded across the space. "Please child, step forward." Aro encouraged her, gesturing to the space in front of his throne, the center of the three on the dais, a slightly raised platform that made everyone have to look up at the Volturi leaders, of course allowing them to look down upon everyone else, so they were literally beneath them. Great planning had gone into the design of this space, and the Volturi used it to their advantage, even if it was on the mental level.

Isabella, looked at Aro, her face briefly flashing her dislike at the word he called her…child. She was all woman, her human age had been 21, even if Aro did not know that, her shape and skill showed that she was no child, and she seemed to gather that he was using it to make her feel that she was not equal to him or his wisdom. A small scowl formed on her luscious lips, and it made me grin, while inwardly applauding her. Bella glanced at me, where I still stood holding her hand, tucked beside her, and I nodded at her, trying to let her know it was okay.

Bella stepped forward, onto the first step, her grip on my hand had not lessened, and so she could not step further unless I moved with her. I happily conceded, following a step behind her, listening in to Aro's annoyed thoughts that Bella did not immediately follow his request. As Bella continued up the last of the three steps, I followed, remaining just a smidge behind her. Aro held out his hand to her, and reluctantly my darling slowly slipped her free hand into his waiting palm.

Aro sat, staring at Bella. His thoughts reflected my own at first. He was not able to hear her thoughts. While I had been quite happy to not be able to hear Bella's innermost thoughts, enjoying the blessed silence, Aro was frustrated. He felt his skill gave him power over others…and here he was powerless. He tried harder and harder, his attempts becoming more forceful and aggressive. His face was passive, giving nothing away, but I sensed that he was about to come undone.

Suddenly, Aro's throne slid backwards three feet, shoved by an invisible force, propelling him from Bella, causing his hand to slip from hers. Bella seemed as surprised as Aro, who quickly regained his composure at the intrusion, standing on his feet, and shaking out his robes so they fell in a swish of fabric. Appearing unruffled once more, Aro smiled at Bella.

"Forgive me child, but it seems that someone has played a prank on us." He added, glaring around at the crowd. No ones thoughts gave away any knowledge of what had caused the interruption. "Shall we resume? "It seems you are immune to my gift." Aro added in a calm voice as he stepped forward and took Bella's still elevated hand. This time Aro tried a more gentle approach to see if her mind was on the defense, his eyes darting across Bella's features as he tried to get a read on her, however his gift still failed him.

"Astonishing. I hear nothing. "Aro said, his calm tone revealing nothing of the inner tantrum he was throwing. "Edward, does she also confound your skills?" Aro prodded, his gaze darting briefly to me.

I nodded my head, proudly smiling.

"She does indeed, Aro. I cannot hear even a whisper of what she might be thinking." I added.

"Her skin is warm to the touch...her eyes not red or topaz…not even the brown that Malcolm's thoughts showed as her original human color, appearing almost more as a starburst…and I heard she ate human food! Was there not thirst for blood at all?" He asked, seeming truly stumped. His attempts to break into her silent mind had not eased. I shook my head no to answer him.

"That would be because blood is disgusting." Bella intoned, reminding Aro that she was capable of answering for herself. I chuckled internally, enjoying seeing Aro get put in his place.

"I enjoy lots of things, but most of all I like to be spoken to, rather than about." Bella said firmly. Glaring at Aro. His thoughts were not impressed with her calling him on his rudeness.

"A true mystery," Aro added. With one hand he gestured to another vampire in the crowd. "Isabella, do you mind if we test out your skills?"

"I guess that would be alright." Isabella responded. I took a partial step forward, thinking he might call Jane back, but stilled once again when he pointed at her brother, Alec.

"Alec has the ability to make you feel as if you are trapped by nothingness. You lose touch with where you are, and everything surrounding you. Alec, begin." Aro ordered as he gestured to the young looking man. I did not fear Alec's gift, if Bella felt it, it would be uncomfortable, perhaps even a bit scary, but not painful like Jane's gift.

Alec attempted to use his gift, but Bella just stared at him as if she was waiting for him to begin, she did not seem to feel anything out of the ordinary.

"Anything?" I asked her, she turned to me and shook her head, shrugging her shoulders.

Suddenly the world around me faded, fog seemed to coat my vision and I was surrounded by nothingness. The voices faded away and I was trapped in silence. I tried not to panic, but I could not help it. It had to be Alec's gift, but the feeling of being surrounded by emptiness was such an opposite for me that I felt lost and adrift. I could not even sense Bella beside me…even her hand seemed to be gone from mine. I could not see, smell, hear or feel anything.

With a jolt, sound rushed back into my mind, voices were shouting in my head and in the room. I felt something surrounding my body as the vestiges of Alec's power seeped from my being. My eyes cleared and before me the throne room was thrown into chaos. I quickly realized it was Bella holding me, but was shocked to see Alec in pieces on the floor, his limbs and other body parts looked as if they had been blown apart, fragmented even. Bella was shaking, and Aro and the other Volturi leaders stared slack jawed in my direction.

What the hell just happened?


	16. Chapter 16

**A/ N**

 **Thanks for all of the reviews. I am trying to keep up with everything. There might be a gap next week, but I might be able to keep it on schedule…Fingers crossed Also, please remember that I don't have a beta…so all mistakes are mine.**

Chapter 16

Aro's mental voice rang out with his physical one.

"Seize her!" He roared his hand aimed towards Bella. His mind showed her reaching out a hand towards Alec, when he suddenly shattered in pieces, a controlled explosion of sorts, the pieces of his body raining down across the slick marble floor.

I glanced around in fright, wanting to see to who might be taking action, but it seemed that no one was willing to get close to my mate, after seeing what she had done to their companion. No one was willing to have the same fate befall them, poor Liam looked as if he might urinate in his trousers if he were still human. I think he had a new vampire to fear the most.

"I said to seize her!" Aro hissed out, venom spitting out with the intensity of his anger, but still, all that could be heard was the sound of nervous shifting, no one was willing to take a step, they valued their own life and limbs too much. I glanced at Bella, and she did not seem concerned, in fact, she looked very determined.

"The next one who moves a step towards me, OR my mate, will discover very quickly that what happened to him is easily repeated...anyone." Bella said with a growl, her glance stopping at Aro. "And that includes you Mr. Fancy pants. I don't care who you are, but if you hurt Edward in any way… ever again, I will send you back to the ground where you belong, as dust." Her words resonated through the silence, bringing forth many responses. There was the odd growl from the crowd, but most of the responses were mental.

 _Oh no she didn't_

 _Did you see that…I am not going anywhere near that!_

 _Does anyone know if Alec is even repairable?_

 _Aro is going to destroy her!_

 _I think the Volturi have finally met their match._

 _She didn't even blink…I wish I had her ability_

 _You're going to die for that!_

The last thought came from Aro himself, and I stepped in front of Bella growling. My hand still grasped in hers.

"You forget, Aro, that she is my mate, and I don't need to touch you to hear your thoughts. You will never touch my mate, let alone kill her. I will never allow it! If those thoughts even surface in your mind again, I will find a way to make what happened to Alec seem like child's play, and unlike what Bella did to him, I won't be quick about it!"

Aro narrowed his eyes at my threat.

"Be careful what you threaten, young Cullen. My admiration for your sire will only protect you so far. Threatening my life is grounds for punishment." Aro warned lightly, his mental thoughts teasing me with images of how he would punish my family, Bella and I…those thoughts pushed me too far. I was done with playing it safe.

"Well, it would appear we have something in common besides our gifts Aro. I don't take threats lightly either, especially not threats against my mate, and my family. You're a coward, threatening in your mind where you know only I can hear it, but you don't frighten me. You're nothing but a controlling tyrant… there is almost no one here who actually wants to be here. They are forced by your will, or held by threat of punishment. Some are even held by the powers of others. It is shameless that you have used another's power to tie others to you without their knowledge."

I turned to the surrounding crowd.

"He uses Chelsea to bind you to him…to make you feel that you must stay and be a part of his guard, why else do you think he uses Renata as a personal shield at all times. Because his bonds with most of you are false, he does not trust those false bonds to protect him. Is that what you want, to have to answer to him for the rest of your life because you are afraid of him?"

I turned to Bella, who was firmly by my side looking out at everyone, nodding her head in agreement with my words. I turned my head back to Aro.

"I was willing to placate you Aro, to help you with the task of finding others gifts, but I am through acting as if I am walking on glass. You are very lucky that Bella's power is not my own, if it was I would see if I could break the bonds that held these people to you. I would show them how truly un-powerful you are. You are no different than anyone else, except you're greedy. Greedy for power, for control, for whatever you can do to keep yourself lorded over anyone and everyone."

"I think I can help with that." Bella muttered at my side, and for a brief moment she closed her eyes. I continued watching the crowd, always keeping an eye on Aro, who was seething, his hand clenched into the arms of his throne, causing fractures to run through the ancient wood.

"You act so magnanimous, but in fact you are nothing to these people. There are so many vampires here capable of helping monitor the world, and they would do it so much better. A council would do a far better job, it should not be a dictatorship!"

A gasp rolled through the crowd, starting at one side, but continuing across the entire crowd. I turned to Bella who chuckled beside me.

I was inundated by thoughts of vampires who now longer were bound by the power of Chelsea to be true to Aro, including Renata…they were angry…violated to know that he had done this to them.

I glanced at Bella and she leaned close to me and whispered, "It is no different than putting something together, or taking it apart, our gifts are just the same. We send part of us out, so I sent Chelsea's gift back to her, cutting the ties Aro had. Let's just say that even his brothers aren't connected to him the way they thought they were…In fact all he is left with is Jane and Alec…well, what's left of him."

Voices rose in anger, people were yelling out, their words directed at Aro. His brother's were on their feet. They were questioning their own skills, especially Marcus. His own skill was being able to identify relationships, and yet, he had not been able to identify the fact that his own relationship had not been based on true emotions like trust and respect. The new information was an overload for him, his mind was set to leave Aro to whatever punishment he might meet from the horde of angry vampires that were starting to move forward amidst angry shouts and yelling.

Some stood back quietly, others pushed up their sleeves in preparation to put their gifts, or thei muscles to work.

"You." Aro hissed, pointing his hand in my direction as he rose from his seat. He wanted to step forward, to attack myself and Bella, but it would seem the fact that his personal shield had removed itself from his side, and nearly a hundred angry vampires were starting to close in on him, made him think better of that course of action.

"I think you had better go." Bella said with a glance towards the crowd." Better yet, I would run." She added seeing the fact that the distance between the crowd and Aro was becoming less by the second. Anger was propelling the vampires into action. The air was heavy with anger and multiple powers trying to be used at the same time.

Aro took a step back and then another before he turned, but suddenly he was unable to move, his feet frozen to the ground. He glanced up at the crowd. His thoughts singling out a vampire named Therese, who had the ability to keep someone from moving. Her skill only worked on a small area of the body at once, and Aro had mocked her openly for having such a weak gift. He wasn't mocking now though as he was unable to flee from the onslaught of vampires that flooded over to him, while others veered towards Chelsea. Therese stood at the back of the crowd, leaning against the wall with a small smile on her face. Her mental voice was smug.

 _Let's see how you like my, what did you call it? Oh yes, my less than basic skill that wouldn't subdue the most pathetic of creatures…looks like it does just fine to me_

It did just fine indeed. Aro was unable to stop the onslaught as those around him rent his clothes and tore his arms from his body, venom pooled beneath his body as chunks were ripped out. His screams of pain reverberated through the air, but not once did anyone falter. They were done being used, no one wanted to have their free will taken away. It seemed as if Aro was going to pay for his mistake, but that the cost would be his life.

The metallic sounds of a vampires destruction resounded all around us. In the chaos the door that Malcolm had been led through had opened, and he walked through it alone, Jane was gone, according to his thoughts she abandoned him in the hallway. A commanding voice shouted for others to step back. I watched in fascination as Demetri held up a lighter and after spitting on the pieces of Aro's corpse, flicked the wheel, igniting the flame, before dropping it into the flammable venom pooling around Aro's pieces. In the rush, people had grabbed pieces of Alec's body and added them onto the fire, keeping well back , lest they burn themselves.

It seemed that a revolution had begun.

 *******Thoughts?*****


	17. Chapter 17

**A/ N**

 **Thanks for all of the reviews. Let's see where this takes us, hmm?**

Chapter 17

I could not take my eyes off of the chaos, some vampires were cheering, others were nearly in tears, and still more exuded rage and anger. Aro was gone…Alec was gone… it seemed as if Chelsea was seconds away from being ripped to shreds as well. This could quickly become madness if it wasn't stopped.

"We have to do something." I said quietly to Bella, who nodded her head in agreement. She glanced around, taking in the pandemonium, her intelligent eyes not missing a detail.

"This way." She said as she moved forward, pulling on my arm to encourage me to move with her. She didn't need to ask twice, I trusted her. Look at how she had handled herself thus far, she had been cautious and purposeful in everything she had done. Nothing had been done with malice, or harmful intent. Even Aro had not been harmed by her, all she had done was given others back their ability to think for themselves.

Bella led me towards the centre of the room, keeping far away from the fire. In fact the fire was the only thing she seemed to avoid with any trace of fear, but didn't all vampires have a deep awareness that fire could cause their deaths?

She led us past whooping celebrants, and arguing peers, to stop in the midst of a stone mosaic compass that was inlaid carefully into the floor.

"Hang on." Bella said, pulling me tightly to her side. I grasped onto her just as I felt tremors go through the floor, vibrating up through my legs. A glance at Bella showed her eyes whirling with colors, the gold flecks a whirlpool flying around the dark centres of her iris. This was unlike anything I had ever seen before. The compass seemed to shift and lift itself upwards, creating a platform that rose above the chaos. The sudden spectacle quieted everything and everyone down. They stopped and turned to watch Bella, wanting to see what she would do next. Their thoughts flying everywhere, wondering if she would send them to their ends, or if she would destroy the very castle.

Once the castle reached a high enough point that we could be seen properly by everyone else, Bella spoke up.

"Please, stop this…this helps nothing. That man…Aro, he took something that was yours by right, and I have returned it to you, but please do not add to the damage by acting out in anger. There is no place for that here. Be disappointed, frustrated, be upset, but don't let his actions bring out the worst in you." Bella paused for a moment before continuing.

"Show him he was wrong, you are not weak. Each of you is talented in your own way, and that is what makes us all strong, but learning about those differences and respecting them, that is where true power lies. Now we need to take some time to deal with the emotions we are all feeling. To regroup from the wounds to our bodies, minds and hearts. Shall we all meet again here in two days…to give ourselves time to think about how we should proceed? Does that sound like a good idea?" Bella inquired to the crowd.

She was greeted with numerous responses, a resounding yes. People needed time to think. To find loved ones that their false connections to Aro had made them leave behind.

"What about Chelsea?" A voice called out. I recognized Liam, and was shocked to see the anger clear on his face. He stood straight, and I realized the boy was taller than I had given him credit for.

"I ask for volunteers to guard her, and feel she should be brought before a jury of her peers, much like they do in human proceedings. " Felix responded, his awareness of human trial protocol surprising me.

"Does that seem fair to everyone present?" Bella asked softly, her gaze looking down at a shaking Chelsea, who was held between three powerful male vampires that had been guard members.

There were some in disagreement, but most nodded or voiced their agreement, and it seemed that consensus was enough to stem forth action. Volunteers, stepped forward, and their hands wrapped around Chelsea's arms, holding her in place. Bella stepped forward, moving towards the edge of the platform with me moving swiftly by her side, and as she reached the edge, she stepped off without a thought to the edge, I almost drew back to keep us from falling but noticed that stairs formed and lifted up from the floor to meet her feet with each step downward.

After she reached the floor, vampires were starting to depart or to break into quiet groups discussing their next move. Bella approached the guards who were keeping Chelsea from fleeing.

"Chelsea, I hope that you will take the next few days to think about things, I will know if you use your gift against the guards, and I know that there are guard members who would happily track you down, so please, in your best interest, think before you act carelessly. I look forward to speaking to you more in a few days." Bella said softly. Chelsea simply stared at Bella, her eyes wide. Her thoughts showed that she feared Bella, but that she was willing to believe her words and kindly tone. Chelsea nodded that she understood. Bella looked to the guards and addressed them as well.

"I know that you are all filled with emotions right now. Please don't act rashly, she will face a jury of her peers, and then it will be decided how to proceed, but it is something we must do. I trust that you will not abuse your positions, and that you will act in the best interest of all."

The guards responded politely that they understood. Their thoughts showed they meant every word. Before we could speak again, my cell phone rang out loudly, and I grabbed it opening it up without even bothing to say hello. I knew only my family had this number.

" _Edward, we are on the way, flights are already booked. I am so happy you found her. We should be there sometime tomorrow. Love you!"_ The call ended before I could respond to a single word.

So that's why Alice encouraged me to come here, I should have known that Alice would not have sent me here without good reason. I was very glad that Carlisle was on the way, his calm persona would be just the thing to help us through this chaotic time. The fact that he was such a respected vampire could only work in favor of keeping things calm during the days to follow. Vampire kind could not be allowed to fall back into old habits of allowing a few to speak for the good of the many. Nor could people go ungoverned, for crime would abound. It was time we took a new stance of how our kind lived.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/ N**

 **Thanks for all of the reviews. Sorry this was a week delayed. I am going to take the next few weeks off until the new year, I have some serious personal stuff going on…but will be back at the beginning on Jan. If the chance comes up before then, I will post once or twice.**

Chapter 18

There was a steady hum of action over the next 24 hours, vampires came and went, wanting to be part of the trial. There were vampires who fled, finally being able to leave Volterra, and trying to put as much distance between this terrible place and themselves as possible. Many others arrived to be here to see what would take place next.

I wished I was able to turn off my brain, but it would not have been a good idea even if I could, because my ability allowed me to listen into the many different minds, helping keep a read on the crowd as they milled about. Vampires I had never seen before came and went, some were obviously far more ancient then I would have guessed. Their thoughts showed memories from hundreds, or even a thousand years gone by. I wished that I had of been able to meet these ancient beings under better circumstances as it would have been amazing simply to talk and learn about their worldly experiences.

Carlisle had immediately been sought out as a council member, his differences, that had made him the butt of many jokes by Aro, only endeared him to those who were here, the fact that he was always calm and collected, taking time to listen to anyone who wished to speak only furthered their intense feeling of respect for him. If only Aro had understood that all his followers wanted was to be respected in return, perhaps it never would have come to this.

Alice, Rose and Bella had taken to each other at once. Alice since she felt as if she already knew Bella from the numerous visions she'd had, and Rose because she liked anyone who kicked the ass of someone like Aro. I was just content that my family was here, and my most precious mate was by my side.

"Looks good on you Edward." My brother Jasper said with a crooked grin as I stood off to the side, watching the crowd mingle. My mate was conversing with a group of women who had made the trip here from the rainforests, the turnout was impressive.

"What looks good?" I questioned, enjoying the calm essence he gave off.

"Love. After you left Allie spilled the beans. She told us why she encouraged you to leave. The family was not too impressed with her encouraging you...at least not until after she explained. She even waited until after your plane had taken off, just so you wouldn't know about it."

"I am incredibly happy...I cannot believe how perfect she is for me, she compliments me in every way…I only wish I had some answers Jazz, I cannot imaging my life without her in it, but I know something is different about her. How come she isn't like other vampires?" I said with a huff. "I don't want to lose her…what if she does not have immortality like us? Vampire transformations have gone awry in the past, but those poor people usually never woke up. I know she is fast like us, and strong, but she doesn't need blood…or even want it!" My worries were coming out, the more I spoke the more I was at a loss for answers.

"Did you try asking her?" Jasper said. Perhaps she has answers for you, maybe she just isn't aware that she does." I glanced at him. I had never actually asked Bella if there could be a reason that she had been through a different sort of transformation then the rest of our kind.

"I just assumed that Malcolm's gift had to be the culprit. That it had caused some sort of anomaly." I responded.

"Try asking her, maybe she has a reason that she would have responded differently to the venom in her system…?" Jasper added with a shrug. "It can't hurt." Jasper intoned as he glanced around the room. He gave a curt nod at me and began to move away, his thoughts focused on my sister, and distracting her so I could talk with Bella. He always a direct approach kind of man, and perhaps right now that might be the best way to go.

I followed and once I approached Bella's side, she turned and snuggled right into my side. I lifted my arm to welcome her close, each moment she was by my side flew by with a thrill of joy. I never wanted to be without her, so perhaps I could try to start finding out my answers now.

"Can we take a walk, my love?" I intoned as I leaned forward to press a kiss against her temple. Bella nodded her consent as she bid a quick farewell to Alice who was now being engaged in conversation by her mate, the helpful distractor.

I led Bella out along the railed walkway that went around the level of the castle. The air swirled around us, touched with the coolness of the night. We walked in silence for a few moments, going around the turrets. Once we were outside, where I knew that no one was around, I asked Bella the straightest way possible.

"Bella…beloved. I know that I mentioned I was curious if Malcolm had a gift that might have affected how your change went, but I was wondering if perhaps it was not actually connected to a gift he might have at all. Is there anything about your background that might have had an effect on your transformation?" I asked awkwardly

"Can something do that?" I always thought that if a vampire bit you, you became a vampire. I did not realize that you could be anything else when that happened. What could alter the transformation of someone turning into a vampire?" Bella asked me as she turned to face me. Her wide eyes gazing intently at me as she waited for a response.

" Well, when a human is bitten by a vampire, the vampires venom causes a change in the human's blood, triggering the transformation-" I began, about to recite the process from memory, when Bella interrupted.

"Wait, only human…but what if someone might not have been fully human to begin with? Could that cause something to go wrong?" Bella asked, her eyes widening in alarm.

"What do you mean fully human?" I responded, confused. Had I missed something? Bella was human...or she had been, hadn't she? I had seen her with my own eyes, she had soft skin, her heart beat normally, and her blood called to me so fiercely, she had to have been human, even if she wasn't quite a usual one…mind you she didn't seem like a usual vampire now either.

"My family has a mixed background Edward. For hundreds of years there have been dalliances with other creatures from magical lore…At least that is what the family tales have said. It was why I wanted to talk to Malcolm in the first place. When I saw his speed and his ability to move like that, I knew he was a charmed being….that's what my family have always called them….It has not happened in many generations but it seems we have always drawn them to us. I have a mix of bloods in me…Selkie, Huldra…even some witch…and goodness know what else…I am not even fully sure that my family didn't start off as something else entirely and just became more human with generations being born. There have been tales that the patriarch of our family was a changeling child left with humans to be raised….Malcolm was the first vampire I ever saw, but not my first charmed."

I was floored, this had to explain it…but did that mean Bella was going to be able to live for eternity with me? Or would her own blood trump the venom and allow her to return to her human-like form, and a short lived existence? Would she be stuck in a halfway world?

"I see that long face, Edward…what are you thinking so hard about? Why do you look so worried?" Bella asked, her hand gently cupping against my face to draw my gaze upward to meet with hers.

"I don't want to live without you Bella…what if you don't get to live with immortality. I wouldn't want to live in a world where you don't exist!" I declared, feeling my eyes prickle with venom that would never fall and I squeezed them shut as anguish rolled through me. How could I have come so far to find her and already have the possibility of losing her?

"My love look at me?" Bella said quietly, her touch trying to sooth me. I opened my eyes and gazed into the whirling depths of swirling colors I saw there.

"How old are you Edward?" She asked…what an odd question.

"Just shy of 100 years, but I was 17 when I was turned by Carlisle." I answered firmly.

"Well, then perhaps I should be the one to worry, because I was turned when I was 473 years old…I am practically robbing the cradle!" Bella said with a chuckle.

I was flabbergasted.

"Four hundred…" I began, stuttering like a fool.

"And seventy-three." Bella finished…"Though I don't think I look a day over 20…at least I hope I don't!" Bella said seriously, tilting her head to inspect the back of her hand.

"But, I…how…?" I attempted to respond to this new information. Bella turned back to me.

"Just the way it has worked I suppose…My family seems to have intense longevity, perhaps due to the mix of bloods. Usually we die when we choose to end our lives after losing a bonded mate, like my father did…he was well over a thousand years…but we tend to stop counting once we reach that high. He just couldn't live without my mother. Others have had their lives taken by another charmed. So how about for now we just assume that we have a fair bit of time and figure this out as we're able?" Bella asked.

All I could do was dumbly nod, it seems that we might have time to figure it out after all.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/ N**

 **Thanks for all of the reviews. I got time this week after all!**

Chapter 19

It seemed as if everyone wanted Carlisle's time. I wanted to speak with him about Bella, to see what he might know about her blood having other types of blood intermixed with human blood and how it might affect her immortality, but I supposed I would have to wait. I wasn't panicking now anyhow, as it seemed I should not have an immediate worry about losing her, so I was just enjoying every second with her by my side.

As groups came and went, I told Bella what I knew about each, including what they were thinking. It seemed that vampires from all over the world had shown, including the Romanians, a group who formerly ruled our kind, they were no better than the Volturi. I was fascinated to gain so much information, and was currently using my gift to my advantage. Bella seemed to find their histories fascinating.

Each person had their own thoughts and feelings about what had happened, but it seemed no one was upset at the downfall of the Volturi. There was definitely dissention, as there were vampires who had gathered that were enemies of one another, but as the saying goes, the enemy of my enemy is my friend, and it seemed that the Volturi had enough enemies that it made others tolerate one another.

I had been asked to attend the trial as a living lie detector, to be able to tell who spoke with honesty, and to weed out anyone who might speak just to further their own personal agendas. The Romanians pair most assuredly were here to try and gain support to retake the throne, but I could tell from the underlying thoughts that that was never going to happen again.

Much of the talk based around the fact that humans had moved forward into a better judicial system than we currently had remaining as a dictatorship. This trial was perhaps going to be a way of moving into a new era for our kind. Many of the vampires gathered were reliving memories of tyrants from earlier times, and comparing those systems of leadership to what many were learning about the humans system of trials and juries. Sure they had errors, but those who were criminals were more often held accountable for crimes. And as for errors, well, vampires had ways to make up for errors that humans made. DNA evidence for one, no vampire had the same scent or venom, and many of us had gifts of tracking and truth seeing or mind reading, so no false positives could take place. Perhaps this might be a better system then had been used before after all.

A group of vampires were selected as a jury after they had been questioned. No one who had been impacted by Chelsea's gift could be used due to their having a personal connection to the crime, and so it was, that I was asked to listen in to ensure that each juror selected would be honest and willing to hear all facts before passing judgement at the closing of the trial.

Maggie was asked to join firstly because of her ability to sense lies, but also because she seemed to think the best of everyone, believing that every person had merit, she was not going to judge someone without hearing from them first. Charles was selected for much the same reason, though his gift was less prominent than Maggie's. Next Steve was chosen, not just because he was open minded, but his gift of being able to sense danger might come in handy should anyone attempt an attack while justice was being served.

Autumn was chosen because of her ability to see memories, she could help see into what Chelsea might have been thinking when she got involved with the Volturi.

Rosemary was not chosen due to her gift, but simply because she had such an open mind about the entire situation and was curious about what had taken place. Elphias was another truth sensor, and Bastian was chosen for the fact that if someone did lie, his gift was the ability to get someone to speak the truth. Brennan, gifted with thought empathy was chosen for his willingness to see through negative thoughts.

The rest of the jury was selected not for their skills, but for their ability to be open minded, and that led to the selection of Nissa, Vincent, Olivia, Manola and surprisingly Emmett. He always was very easygoing and agreeable, but the fact that he was chosen annoyed Rosalie off to no end. She wanted to be chosen, as did most vampires, but it was easy to read through her thoughts that she was unable to be impartial to someone abusing their power.

Carlisle was asked to sit as judge, and he graciously agreed, Esmee was so proud of him, as she always was, and she stayed by his side as his acting secretary, helping escort those who wished to speak with him into the room that had been designated as his chambers. It was a stunning surprise to everyone when Marcus reappeared at the castle, asking to speak with Carlisle. They spoke in solitude for hours, I tuned out their conversations and thoughts, allowing them privacy as best I could. Before Marcus departed Carlisle's chambers, I was surprised to see the two men embrace, friends taking some solace in one another.

Marcus was filled with grief and shame, it seems he allowed his gift to become complacent, and even though he was able to see the fact that Aro used Chelsea to hold others to him, he turned an blind eye to the fact that those bonds were not true, and thus that any relationship formed based upon them was also not real in its connection. He saw the bonds that formed after and allowed his worries to be put to rest, and now he was facing the results of that choice. Perhaps he was blinded by his own bond to Aro.

The time for the trial was drawing near, and there was now over a thousand vampires present at any given time. I shuddered to think of the impact that their presence might have on the human populace, but hoped that the previous 'no hunting humans in Volterra' law, was still being respected. Though I doubted it was being held up to the fullest extent.

Eleazar and Jasper were asked to sit with the jury to explain what their duties entailed. Zafrina was asked to use her gift to give a display as to how the trial should play out, and while most of the vampires had a vague understanding of how a trial worked, it was interesting to see how everyone took to the idea. Most were taking their role very seriously, except perhaps Emmett who was inwardly over excited about being on a real live version of law and order. It was difficult to keep a straight face as he kept mentally yelling out legal phrases as he shifted in his seat smiling. I would have asked that he be pulled out due to being a big imbecile, but he was actually taking all of the information seriously.

Now we just had to wait until tomorrow to see what the trail would bring.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/ N**

 **Hope everyone had a great holiday season! Now that we are rested, and a few pounds heavier, let us get back to it.**

Chapter 20

I always knew that vampires could be silent, but this was amazing. The entire room was filled to brimming with vampires, and aside from their thoughts, not a single one was moving. Without my gift it would have been like looking around at a painting rather than a current moment in time.

The great room had been drastically altered and was now set up, with help primarily from Bella, to resemble a sort of amphitheatre, with a doubled inner ring around a small, office sized arena. The centre of the theatre had an arena area that contained a sitting area for Carlisle, who was acting as the judge, and a sitting space for Chelsea, the defendant.

The first ring surrounding the small circular space, was seating for the jury. They were not permitted to sit with the general crowd, just as a traditional human jury would not. Their seats were closest, allowing them to see the person on trial, and for those with purposeful gifts to be able to utilize them to help them gain the truth about what had taken place in the events leading up to today.

The remaining space, was tiered seating, that allowed all viewers an unobstructed view of the proceedings in the center. The main room became so full that vampires had to be turned away. This was an impressive turnout as the room allowed seating for hundreds of bodies. The main difference that would be taking place from the traditional judicial proceedings, was the fact that there would be no lawyers. The crowd would be able to address their questions to the vampire on trial, and they would have to respond. The jury members who could, would be able to verify that the truth was being spoken, and would call out if a lie was spoken.

I had never seen such a proceeding and was awed by it. Even Emmett, who sat wearing some sort of suit with an atrocity of a tie, sat focused. To the naked eye he was the epitome of collectedness, but I could still hear his inner thoughts and the Law and Order theme song playing on loop in his head detracted from the overall effect for me.

The crowd began to talk lowly as they waited for the trial to start, but even hushed vampire voices were easily heard by one another. Bella looked to the side, casting a disapproving gaze to a vampire who was making comments about how they would punish Chelsea if given the chance. She turned to me, snuggling close to my side as I wrapped an arm firmly around her, and said quite loudly,

"I am so glad that there is a group of people deciding what will happen to Chelsea, I think there might be a few people here who would punish first and try to get answers later." Her comment earned her a rolled eye, but I agreed with her. Letting one person make a decision for everyone would be no better than letting the Volturi tell the entire community what to do. That didn't work out before, and it was not likely to work out now.

The quiet conversations died down as a pair of burly looking guards opened the doors that were off to one side. Chelsea stood between them, head down, her gaze locked firmly on the floor in front of her feet. The guards moved forward, each with a hand on her elbows, propelling her forward as they moved to the centre of the room. A cry of distress broke out from the crowd as Afton spied his mate. Chelsea's head snapped in his direction and their pain was palpable in every sense. Afton was hurting, and yet even he wondered initially if Chelsea had used her gift to bind him to her. He was heartbroken that the possibility might have existed, but he chose to believe that it could not be possible. His emotions were true now even if they might not have been when they first met, and he would try his best to support his mate. Chelsea shook her head at him, and he took a step back. A friend quietly reminded his that if he was too vocal that he might be asked to leave, and so he retook his seat, watching the procession like a hawk. I would have to tell him later that I could tell from Chelsea's thoughts that she loved him just as fiercely and she was currently worried that her actions might be held against him. I could tell their bond was true from the moment they met.

As the guards approached the seating place with Chelsea, one of the guards pushed her a bit roughly, causing her to almost stumble but the other caught her, and gently guided her to her seat. Afton started from his seat in distress, but kept his voice silent when he saw his mate was okay. Chelsea eyed him gratefully, her thoughts echoing her emotions.

I listened to her thoughts for a moment, she was overcome with emotions, guilt, sadness, shame, and longing. It would be interesting to see the thoughts that came to her mind as she was questioned. It would help me understand why she did what she did. Carlisle had asked me to listen in and observe, what I was able to hear in her thoughts would allow me to give the jury insight if they were unable to come to a unanimous decision.

I heard Carlisle's mental voice approaching, and the fact that he was feeling both embarrassed and honored flew through his thoughts. I was unsure of why he was feeling that way until the door opened and he was visible to everyone. It seemed that Esmée had come up with a judge's robe for him to wear. Carlisle felt unsure if he should be wearing it, as he was not a really a proper judge, though he didn't wish to make her feel badly about her gift, so he stood there, ensconced in the loose flowing fabric, composing himself for the task at hand. He glanced around the room, his eyes darting to each member of our family, who were spread about the room. I got a brief mental message from him that he knew I was listening and to please not tell Esmée he was not fully comfortable with her gift.

With each reassuring glance from the members of our family, Carlisle mentally fortified himself, until at last he saw Esmée glowing with pride at him from the far side of the room. Her love gave him such confidence and assurance, just as Bella's did for me, and with a small smile from her, he was ready to start, now more confident in stance as well as mentally prepared to do his job, Carlisle strode purposefully forward to the bench that had been created for him.

Since everyone was seated, and the rest of the crowd had been dispersed to adjacent areas, Carlisle made his way directly to the center of the room, not stopping to talk or to acknowledge anyone along the way. Every last thought that flowed through his head now was about doing the best he could in the role assigned to him. He felt for Chelsea, for whatever had caused her to feel so pressured to use her gift against her peers. However he felt for all of her victims as well, and for the fact that they had not had a choice in what she had done to them. It was obvious to me that he has been chosen for just this reason, his compassion and genuine concern for others made him ideal for this role.

There were very few in the surrounding crowd that doubted his ability to fulfil this duty, and to do so justly. Once Carlisle had arrive at the central area he stood by the seating area that had been designated for him, staring out at the crowd. The audience was still mostly silent, but those who had been whispering fell silent as Carlisle raised his hand.

"Salutations to each and every one of you. It is an auspicious day for our kind. So many of us have made the journey here, showing your concern or support for the events that have, and will take place. This show of numbers speaks volumes. I ask that you remain patient, and wait for your opportunity to speak, there will be many chances for you to do so. I have asked the reputable Jasper Whitlock to act as bailiff today, his role will be to help keep the peace while we work together to find out what took place, and decide how to proceed. Mr. Whitlock has a gift to manipulate the emotions of others, but I promise you, the only reason he might have cause to use his gift is if we allow our emotions to get the upper hand. I feel it is safe to assume that we are all able to be on our best behaviour here, am I wrong in my assumption?" Carlisle queried, regarding the crowd.

There were no voices of dissention, and while there were a few mocking mental barbs aimed at the Carlisle's comment, the crowd seemed co-operative. I nodded at Carlisle so he would know that there did not seem to be any opposition among the gathered crowd.

"Alright then," Carlisle stated, turning to take his seat. Bella's fingers wrapped around mine and tightened. I squeezed back to give her some assurance, my other hand lightly trailing along her wrist. The touch giving us both comfort in the face of a possible storm. Carlisle's voice rang out once more.

"Then it is time for the trial to begin. Please raise your hand if you would like to pose a question to the defendant."

Up next the trail


	21. Chapter 21

**A/ N**

 **Thanks for the constant support!**

Chapter 21

Hands shot up everywhere as vampires sought to get the chance to pose a question to Chelsea. Carlisle selected one at a time, calling each out by name to stand and speak their piece. Many had questions about when Chelsea had been turned, how had she discovered her gift and when had she begun using her skill to aid the Volturi, but some just had comments about how upset they were, or how they blamed her for misusing her gift. This happened repeatedly until Carlisle had to interject, halting the trail momentarily.

"This is a trial, not a chance to get your words in about how you personally feel about what has happened. Please, only pertinent questions will be allowed from this moment onward, in order to keep the information relevant. The purpose here is to determine whether Chelsea had a choice in her actions, or if she did what she did because she was in fear for her life, or for reasons yet unknown." At this point Carlisle turned to the jurors.

"I ask you all not to let your thoughts be swayed by petty words, or idle chatter, but to follow the facts. We will continue forward momentarily. Chelsea, are you alright to continue?" Carlisle asked, his thoughts showing his irritation at the constant barrage of non-pertinent speakers. He knew people were angry with the girl, but telling her so did not help anything get resolved.

Chelsea nodded, her thoughts jumbled, she felt such remorse for what she had done.

"Next question please." Carlisle directed, waving arm towards a very stoic looking fellow toward the back of the room. He stood and spoke out.

"At what point did Aro request that you join the guard and use your power to assist the Volturi? Also, in addition to that, what was your response to his request and why?" Finally a question that would help the jury glean some needed insight.

All eyes were on Chelsea when she swallowed before speaking.

"Aro asked that I joined the guard the moment he found out what my gift was. He seemed very excited that it was even more detailed than the gift of his brother, for I could not just see personal connections, but I could make them as well. Aro had me show him over and over initially, using my talents on humans and animals alike, making and breaking bonds for his amusement." Chelsea swallowed and paused briefly, recalling her memories of that fateful day.

"He was very convincing when he asked me to join the guard, because at that time I had just found my mate, Afton. Aro told me that if I did not join the guard and use my gift to do as he said, that I would be condemning my mate to death." The very idea made Chelsea shiver, her memories played over and over through her mind, and I saw her internal view on the entire event.

This declaration brought forth a wave of chatter from the crowd, murmurs as vampires spoke to one another. Mates involuntarily gripped one another closer, or touched one another to gain subconscious comfort. Bella and I inhaled sharply, filling our lungs with one another's scent, both clinging closely to one another. To lose ones mate was basically the same as losing one's life, Carlisle had even glanced wistfully at Esmée, simply needing to rest eyes on her to assure himself that she was close by and safe.

"Aro told me that my gift was a danger, that it had drawn the attention of the local humans around me. Doing as he requested to show him how my gift worked, and that I was not a threat…doing as he ordered, had the nearest humans habitation speaking about witchcraft. Aro said I had exposed our kind by using my gift on the humans, and that by doing so I could be killed, which gave the Volturi the right to kill my mate as well, for my guilt was equally his since our souls were united." Chelsea was practically vibrating in her seat now.

"Aro told me that if I joined the guard, he would not tell the rest of the Volturi that I had broken one of the most sacred rules of our kind, and that he would guarantee my mates safety. I did not deny him at all then. I simply agreed. I love Afton too deeply to see any pain come to him…even now I suffer seeing the pain this has brought to him. It was far better to do this…then to be responsible for his death." Chelsea said with her eyes glistening with venom tears that would never fall.

The crowd had resumed it silenced gazing, staring hard at the centre of the room.

"I would say that anyone here would not have needed much more convincing than a threat to their mates life."

Carlisle raised his hand from where he sat, and everyone fell silent once more, including Chelsea. It was obvious to the entire gallery of vampires that this had shaken up both her and her mate.

"Afton, if you please." Carlisle said, gesturing to Chelsea. "See to your mate for a moment. I am sure you both could use the contact."

"I am calling for a brief intermission, to give everyone a few minutes to gather themselves." Carlisle said as he gestured for the guards to stay close. "Please return within 15 minutes!" He added, gesturing to the doors. It took only seconds for everyone to flutter to the person they wished to find, mates hugging and offering comfort through touches.

Afton was at Chelsea's side in the blink of an eye. They both cried out at finally being able to touch after days apart. Their relief was palpable to all, through Jaspers mind I could feel the sense of peace they felt at reconnecting after being parted for so long.

Esmée slipped to Carlisle's side and their arms instinctively went around one another. It was second nature for mates to touch, and instinctive measure that brought comfort to both sides of the bond. Not a single person spoke, everyone just felt. From Jasper's mind I could feel the intense swell of emotions that surged through him due to his gift. Thoughts explained what everyone was thinking…threatening the life of ones mate was not okay, nor would it ever be. It was unfathomable, for it was nearly impossible to exist without them, the will to exist simply stopped. When ones mate died, a vampire usually chose to end their lives rather than face an eternity of living without the one they loved.

The silence continued until the break was up, and silently, the crowd returned, slipping into their seats, many still clasping hands with their beloveds. With a glance at the crowd, and a final kiss to Chelsea's lips, Afton tore himself from his mate's arms, neither wanting to part. Once everyone had been seated, Carlisle rose from his seat and spoke.

"I cannot, in good conscious, find it within myself to continue this trial. I am sorry if that disappoints you, for many of you travelled great distances to be here. In my mind and heart, I cannot bring myself to condemn this woman for doing what almost any one of us would have done in her circumstances. Her life would have been pointless without her mate, and by threatening to kill her mate, Aro threatened the very fiber of her being. Her actions have been undone, and while many are not happy that it happened, her wrong has been righted." Carlisle spoke loud and clear for all to hear.

"In fact, I feel that the real crime committed was committed by Aro, for the willingness to threaten the sacred bond between mates is one that should never have happened, and I feel that today we should make amends to ensure it never happens again. I ask the jury and all of you in attendance today to sign a pact…a treaty among our kind if you will. That states that from this moment, the greatest crime among our kind besides the killing of another, is the threat of harm against another's mate. So, in turn, if you do the threatening, you know that your own mate will be impacted by your punishment. To see you in pain causes your mate pain, and no one wishes to harm their own true mate." A thrum of whispered responses flowed around the room.

"I also ask that today we come to a consensus to have a diplomatic way of governing our kind. That each continent, or state selects a representative for all of the vampires of that area, to attend and speak for them at regular intervals here in Volterra. This place….this city, has been a Capital for our kind of sorts, and I feel it should remain so, but under a communal power…a power of the people."

With that last word, the room was overcome with applause.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/ N**

 **I think we are slowly coming to the end of this story. Mini chapter this week because I am sick, and it is my birthday on Friday! (so I apologize for any typos….because everything was read over and over, and I still couldn't be sure of it.)**

Chapter 22

Carlisle's proclamation, followed by his plea to our kind, stemmed a mass re-vamp (pun intended) of the vampire ruling system. Days of talk led to a sort of congress being formed. Each country chose to have an elected group of vampires, voted into their position by other vampires living in the place. The human system inspired us to take each voice of our people into consideration, letting smaller areas, such as states and provinces, have an elected group to represent them. Those elected vampires would meet with the voted head for their respective country, who in turn would represent their voices at meetings with other country heads.

To set this new system into place as soon as possible, vampire messengers were sent out en mass to return to their countries and spread the word, that way any vampire who wished to be part of the proceeding could be. Once the messengers returned, and an extra day was given for the purpose of delayed arrivals, then the planning began in earnest.

The first thing to take place was nominations for representatives. Those who received the most nominations then elected among themselves, one of their group to represent their provinces and states to a country head, who had also been voted into place. The voting had been fairly amusing. No one was allowed to vote for themselves, and so everyone had to think about who would put their best interests at heart. No one had to take the position that was offered, if they chose not to take that station, then a second being was chosen based on the number of votes. This was done until all of the positions were filled. In one small southern country no one wanted to accept the position, but finally people relented when it was realized that there home would not have any say in what rules were passed

Some of the chosen vampires were surprising, but since no one wanted to vote in someone who might be less than trust worthy, or with whom they held a grudge, many quieter vampires who had not been heard from much were nominated. Once those who had been offered the positions, and promised to do their best for vampire kind they was a ceremony. They were pledged into service in front of their peers as well as being witnessed by the same jury from the trial, minus a few who had been asked to serve their home countries as representatives, Finally law setting began

It was decided that all laws had to be voted into place by a majority vote. There were certain rules that would be set into place from the start that would be unchangeable from this point onward, a guidance for conduct of sorts. Breaking those rules could put you at risk of being destroyed, but even then, there would be the chance for witnesses before judgement would be passed.

It did not take too long for punishable laws to be set, they were basic. You were not allowed to kill another vampire. There were to be no threats placed against the mate of another. No creating immortal children. Keep humans unaware of our kind. These laws had punishments, some were a death sentence depending on the circumstances, but others required penance of some sort to be determined based on the crime.

Other guidelines that were set out were more general. Do not use gifts that control or alter others, on another person without their permission. Do not feed in the same city or town for more than a day at a time, and if possible feed from humans that are dying or ill with an incurable disease. If possible feed from sources such as animals, or blood banks. Make human deaths as painless as possible. Maintain discreet living habits, leave no traces of yourself in photos, videos or on line. The former law of not hunting in Volterra itself was continued, the people there would be safe.

It took almost a week for the guidelines to be set out. During that time Chelsea had been given her freedom, and could not stop herself from opting to leave Volterra behind as quickly as possible with her mate, Afton, right behind her. They returned days later and stayed on the outskirts of the action, but Afton had spoken with Carlisle upon their return to let him know that Chelsea wanted to be aware of everything that was taking place because she wanted to be sure that what had happened to her, would not be able to happen to any other vampires.

Chelsea seemed standoffish, but her thoughts revealed the fact that she was paying very close attention, with the best intentions. I noticed that when possible, she lingered near my Bella. I would have been concerned, but her mental workings let me know that she felt Bella was a source of comfort, and she looked up to my Bella because she had been able to undue the hold the Volturi had on the rest of our kind, and that she had done it so flawlessly…even as a newborn.

Carlisle had been offered a head position, A Prime Minister of sorts, and while he wanted to object, he seemed to realize that at least for the time being, he could do a world of good, being here at the headquarters of the action. He agreed only once he had made assurances that he would not be solely responsible for making ruling decisions. He did not wish to be in power over others, but would rather be of assistance to all vampire kind. He also asked that Esmée would be able to have a role there as well.

Esmée wished to change up the castle, impact the way it was used. She wished to do away with the doom and gloom, and to make it a welcoming place. Esmée wanted to offer assistance to vampires who needed it, whether to learn about their unknown powers or to help them learn a skill that might allow them to live more fully among humans. Classes to teach human mannerisms to newborns and such. There would also be available information about other potential food choices for those who wished to inquire. Carlisle could not have ben prouder of his mate's determination, but then which of us wasn't? She was sure to change the world with love, just as Bella had changed our world with her.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/ N**

 **Tis the season for colds and flu! But also the season for writing now that I am on the mend. Sorry for the delay.**

Chapter 23

The first sitting of Vampire parliament was a bit of a gong show. Everyone wanted to speak first, to ensure that their country had their say, it took a bit of time to sort out the fact that everyone would have an equal chance, no matter where they were from.

Jasper ended up being asked to sit in on the meeting, purposely for his ability to keep emotions calm. Everyone on the representative board was aware of his gift, and granted him verbal permission to use his gift in order to maintain the unruffled atmosphere. With everyone being calm, it was easier for everyone to be level headed and able to be gracious to one another. Vampires were not known for being able to live in close proximity to others due to their animalistic natures. Jasper's gift had been requested after numerous bouts of growling had broken out. At that point Carlisle had called a recess as nothing productive had taken place. After Jasper joined in the meeting began in earnest, and much more work and organization actually got done.

Bella and I tried to stay on the outside of what was taking place, but we stayed near enough for me to be able to hear what was happening, and for Bella to intervene if she needed to, either physically with her gift of manipulating things down to the molecular level, or mentally, to ensure no one was abusing their gifts on others.

It had been unique that as we got hours into the meeting, Bella began to shift around in her seat. I was not quite sure what was causing her discomfort until her stomach rumbled loudly. It seemed her original birthright still bore some hold over her physical being. She looked at me sheepishly, as her palm pressed against her tummy.

"I am a bit hungry…and honestly…a bit tired...in fact very tired." She said glancing at me. "Not quite your normal vampire…huh?" She said with a chuckle. "I think that might be the other side of me. I thought I might not need to sleep again because in my earlier life I only slept every few days and so much time had passed since I felt the need to sleep, but it does not seem that way after all. Now it has been almost 2 weeks, a least it is quite an improvement!"

I nodded at her response. There were things we were going to learn about Bella as we went forward. I was hoping we could document the differences together, for posterity, so perhaps if another couple ended up in a situation like ours, they might at least have something to compare it to.

We slipped away, quickly grabbing Bella something to eat as the long hours of vampire politics dragged on. Bella seemed to fade quickly and was dragging her feet by the time we made it back to our room. I helped her undress and she was barely in bed, curled up skin to skin against my side as I wrapped an arm around her before she was fast asleep.

As she succumbed to sleep I heard a flutter of thought, subtle and whispering soft as butterfly wings. A bare nuance of emotion, and a blurry image of myself smiling. It took me a moment to realize these were from Bella. Perhaps as she slept her shield became more pliant, and only wisps of thoughts and images came through.

It was a wonderful gift that I never imagined I would be able to have, as I had never heard even the smallest murmur of thoughts from her silent mind. Perhaps this sleeping thing would be extra special for both of us. I could watch over her as she slept, and listen to whatever thoughts her shield was willing to let slip past to me. My mate could dream and regain her strength. I wondered how long her rest would last.

I should not have surprised me that Bella would continue to be different and unique even in traditional things, like sleep. Isabella slept for almost 48 hours. I was actually quite happy when she woke for as much as her thoughts had amused me, and opened my eyes about how her mind worked, I started to worry when her slumber went on for such a great length of time. I was also getting thirsty but did not even consider leaving her side for a moment while she was so vulnerable.

As soon as she woke, she had stretched, inhaled deeply and purred in pleasure, her eyes opening and their beautiful iris's focused on me as they lazily swirled and glinted. The chocolate orbs flecked heavily with gold were focused on me. I smiled at her, enjoying this tousled look, she looked almost as if we had gone a few rounds in the sheets. The thought hardly crossed my mind when I found myself on my back with Bella straddling me. It seemed that her mind beat mind to the thought. The color of her eyes darkened as she stared intently at me, her breathing rapid. I could smell the sweetness of her arousal from the source and I throbbed against her, it had been too long since we had coupled.

The concern for everything else had taken precedence for too long, and it seemed that now that Bella had rested she was energized, and very ready for me. My eyes rolled back in pleasure as Bella rolled her hips against me, slowly pushing her mound across the defined bulge of my cock, moving up towards to defined head of my shaft. Her warmth slipped ever so tantalizingly across the tip…a fresh wave of sweetness hit the air, and I felt the slickness of her sliding across my shaft, coating me in her juices.

A growl of pleasure ripped from my throat at the feeling of my mate so close to me. Her smell seemed to grow even sweeter, the air heavy with it. My hands grasped for her, pulling her core to mine, trying to anchor ourselves together. She moved so quickly that my hands had not even found their purchase against her hips. Bella had slid back, after coating me so thoroughly, impaling herself on my cock. I cried out as she ground herself downwards.

My instincts had me thrusting up to meet her motion, but it wasn't enough. I needed to take her, couple with her until I couldn't tell where her flesh began and mine ended. I needed to make her mine all over again, to fuck her so thoroughly that she needed to sleep all over again.

I rolled us over, wanting to be the one in control. The one making her feel every inch of my body, and to show her that her pleasure was mine. She growled as my beast dominated hers, pinning her to the bed as her nails dug into the skin at the back of my shoulders. I started thrusting, to show her my dominance, but she snarled back, the sound of it making my cock actually throb inside her. Bella fought for dominance, her newborn strength besting mine, as she flipped us roughly. Her growls increased as she pinned me to the bed, me still buried to the hilt inside of her.

Bella grasped my hands and forced them to the bed beside my head, lifting her heat from my wet length. She grinned wickedly, still growling at me as she snapped her teeth, just as I was about to slip from her she thrust herself back down, making her breasts jump with the ferocity of her motions. I simply stared at her, she was magnificent. Her breasts swaying as she tilted her hips, swaying back and forth, her core tightening around my shaft as she delighted in her power. My monster stopped fighting and let his mate dominate him. She was his equal in every way, more likely his better.

I took what she gave. She saw that I was submitting to her and it encouraged her to move. She released my arms and braced herself above me with her hands against my chest. With my hands now free, I slid them up her legs and grasped her hips, digging my fingers firmly into the flesh there. I wouldn't fight her being the one to control this dance, but I was more than willing to help her follow the steps. Bella began a fast paced tilt of her hips, each downward grind, roughly dragging her clit across my hardness. Each time she drew herself back, she gasped in pleasure as her tender nub was forced to slowly drag back up along my shaft, torturing us both.

I could feel her walls fluttering and her actions showed that she was following the sensations her body was giving her. I could feel my cock ache, and knew the second she found her release that I would be following her over into an intense orgasm. I used my hands to pull her more deeply against me, and the sudden whimper that fell from her lips told me I was bringing her closer.

"So cl-ose " she hissed, her words broken from her exertion.

I growled softly in response, too turned on to speak coherent words, then used my hands forcibly to pull her down to the hilt and back up over and over. I became entranced as I watched her breasts sway in front of my face, rising and falling with her increasingly rapid panting. Her dusky, pink nipples engorged with her desire. I could feel her juices so heavily that they were coating her thighs as she tightened around me further.

One last thrust forward as I pulled her downward, filling her with my cock, and her eyes opened wide. She cried out, keening as her walls clenched around me. I felt contraction after contraction around me as her release took over her body, her head falling backwards as she gave herself over. The sight of her coming undone, the sounds of her pleasure…the scent of her sweetness heavy in the air, had my already precarious control snapping. I felt my cock swell and surge, emptying every last drop as I roared in pleasure, and her walls milked me of everything I had.

As I felt her body quiver, and start to collapse forward, I let my arms slid wound her, bringing her close to my chest, our joint juices pooling as she shifted and I slipped from inside her. Our scents mingling in the air like a heady of perfumes. She snuggled close and I relished in her warmth against me. The way she fit there so perfectly.

Both of us purred in contentment, and we nuzzled and just filled our senses with one another in the most primal of ways. I closed my eyes in pure contentment, enjoying her closeness, smelling her sex… it caused my cock to jump, hardening a bit with the movement. I felt her small firm had slip around my girth and start to stroke me, building my desire back up.

Her voice resounded in the dark room

"Again…this time you can be on top…at least for now." She purred.

 **A/N I couldn't round up this story without a second lemon…sheesh**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/ N**

 **Wow…snow storm, snow storm, blizzard, snowstorm on the way. That and my hubby had pneumonia which led into a visit to the hospital…so I have had my hands full. All I can say is I am sorry for the delay. I will try to get back on track as another story is already fighting for writing rights!**

Chapter 24

After a very busy afternoon, evening and early morning, Bella and I took a brief excursion to the woods while I hunted before our returning to the crowded halls of Volterra. We arrived to find that there seemed to be a fair bit of merry making taking place, it seemed that the fact that the Volturi were no longer going to be in charge had finally started to sink in. There had been an open invitation sent out for those interested in being messengers, and those interested in taking on the role of Law enforcement.

Emmett seemed very keen on the idea of being a part of that role, as did Rosalie. She had never been keen on those who broke the rules, or those who forced their will onto others. The lists for the various groups were filling with names.

Esmee, Jasper and Maggie would be heading up classes for newborns, to try and help newborns get a grasp on their strength, allowing them to try tasks and activities to help them learn to control how they handled the delicate things in the world around them. Jasper was working on helping to provide a sort of meditation, focus and serenity workshops, to help those whose new minds were nothing but a chaotic mish-mash of thoughts, scents and sights. Jasper was offering his gift as a part of the classes, to help newborns to gain some control their volatile natures as they matured. Classes were voluntary and could be offered to anyone. Maggie was excited to be helping new vampires to get their bearings.

Eleazar asked Edward if he could join him in helping diagnose hidden powers. Eleazar had a gift that allowed him to see the gifts in others, but we had discovered that it only worked on very dominant gifts. It turned out that Eleazar always had some feeling of magic, or gifts in vampires, but thought that the smaller amounts he felt in all vampires were only because vampires were mythical type creatures. He always felt it around vampires, but now realized he always felt it, because every vampire had a gift…even if they all were not obvious to his gift.

It seemed almost as if Volterra was going to turn into an educational place for vampire kind. There would be offered classes in training up their fighting skills, so everyone could protect themselves. There would be a consensus done, which Liam volunteered for as soon as it was suggested, the plan was to have it to be able to offer vampires, world wide support as they moved and lived. It also allowed the heads of each country to know which vampires they represented. It appeared our family was going to be doing a temporary move to Volterra for the unforeseeable future.

It was decided by the representatives, that the hallowed halls of Volterra should be opened at all times to those vampires needing shelter, room and materialistic help. Rooms could be permanent residences, or temporary depending on what help was needed at the time. As long as hunting did not take place in the city, and rules were followed, vampires could stay. Tanya, Irina and Kate volunteered to be on site and to aid in humanity training. I was sure that they were going to be happy getting to know more vampires, It hadn't skipped my notice that a transient vampire named Garret had already noticed Kate, and was signing up for classes just to spend some time close to her. I highly doubted that Garret required training to pass for human after his few hundred years as a vampire, but I would never dispute it.

Heidi, Carmen and Alice set up the secretarial aspect, creating secured hard drives to keep track of everything. It seemed that it might not be needed due to vampire's abilities of limitless recall, but if a vampire ever switched roles, then the new person could simply go through the files to learn what they needed.

There had been a few vampires who left in a huff choosing to have no part in this new system. Emmett had chosen to make note of the names of each vampire who had voiced any dissent, or who had disappeared without any participation, including those who left and where they originated from. He planned to file the names away in case anything came up in the future. Emmett was taking the role of law enforcement officer very dutifully.

Rosalie had nabbed offices downstairs for the enforcement group, choosing ones located near the original entryway that the Volturi had used for tours. The offices she chose were large and airy, she set herself to task, deciding that it was time that vampires had to answer for any crimes they committed that were not inherently required by their diets, such as theft, destruction of property(if it was done with the intent of causing damage), or sexual predation. Needing to feed on humans was no reason to torment and molest them, and some vampires had a predilection for playing with their food. This sort of torture would no longer be allowed, a life had to be ended humanely as possible.

Rose had asked to be assigned to this role, and the request was granted at once. She and Emmett set to work with the many other volunteers, some former members of the guard who were feeling lost now that they had left all of their personal lives behind to follow the Volturi, and other volunteers. It was nice to have the former guards, as they had knowledge of the city to share, and knew the ins and outs of the Castle.

Rosalie was quick to commend them for their help, and many of them felt a natural draw to help her, to do as she asked. They had been ordered for so long, that the smallest amount of appreciation from Rose had them smiling and ready to do almost anything she asked of them, in hopes for more. It was amazing how such a little amount of gratitude went so far with people who had not been given any for the longest time.

It was decided that the tours of the castle should continue, but done on less frequent occasions, as there would no longer be any tourists meeting their end at the castle. Cancelling the tours might invite curiosity from the humans who have almost always been able to have some access to see inside the ancient structure.

It felt like a new beginning.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/ N**

 **And so we come to the end. I enjoyed the ride. Please click to follow me if you enjoyed the story as another will be starting in a few weeks. Please remember that this has no beta…so each and every mistake is my own... I hope there aren't too many.**

Chapter 25

Edward's POV

 _13 years later_

Time had flown, almost literally passing in the blink of an eye, with how busy things were at the Castle in Volterra. Meetings of the vampire government occurred monthly, making for a busy and eventful calendar for all involved. The trips back and forth brought constant news of what was happening, newborn uprisings, mysterious deaths of humans, civil wars between covens…they all kept the law enforcement very busy.

Emmett had joined with a few others as part of a squad that went worldwide to investigate crime scenes. One particular vampire on that crew, James, was very helpful and gifted. James could track almost anything or anyone, his skill helped solve crimes and get the crime squad's reputation for always getting their criminals get out there, and crime was lower than ever.

The newborn training program had required some adaptations as it grew. Jasper had set up teams that would go to locations in other countries, all over the world, to help newborns get set in their own environments and communities. Many newborns had no way to get to Volterra and needed guidance where they were. This made more sense than a panicked newborn vampire trying to relocated to a new and unknown location, which could add more stress to a new vampire. The Newborn teachers took their jobs very seriously, and had teams of dedicated workers who would fly out on a moment's notice to help, and to smooth out anything that might have caused disturbances to human kind.

Alice had taken over guiding the castle tours, her bubbly personality set the humans at ease, while her gift allowed her to see if there might be a possibility of anything going wrong, such as a newborn vampire having a tantrum or one of our guests having an unscheduled human snack. The tours took place twice a month and even provided revenue that would go towards resources for newborns to buy clothing and other needed personal items.

As the newborns learned control they could help out in many ways around Volterra. Some operated a website to advertise the castles heritage and history. There were on line merchandise sales that could be filled with souvenirs. Vampires who were able helped keep the castle in top repair, while even others tried their hands at skills such as indoor hydroponic gardening. One of our newborns was a man named Colin, who was able to make plants have growth spurts, and his skills ended up creating a source of fresh food that could be sold at market by anyone willing to work the stand.

The stand was designed to be weather proof, and always in the shade. People had to walk far into the covered stall area to see the wares, and it was built onto the side of the castle, on castle property, so there was no risk of getting stuck with a different stand. It became another source of revenue, available to anyone who worked the garden or the stand, earning the income.

The odd design of the stand was complimented in the summer heat, and enjoyed during rainy days, and the human customers seemed very content to talk gardening. Perhaps vampires seemed less intimidating when they talked about horticulture, either way it made us seem more normal, and gave us a way to blend in more in this community.

I had continued working with a small team to help vampires discover their gifts. It was always a trial and error. I listened for their mental connection to their magic… the small flare of wonder that connected a vampire to their skill, and Eleazar could feel a small flicker of their magic when they were working with whatever their skill connected with.

Sometimes the skills were very helpful, such the day we discovered a young female vampire whose magic was reacting around plastic, but showed no specific ability until she met her mate, a quiet man who was almost 200 years old, who finally came forward to ask for help to determine his skill. The two vampires met and once they saw each other, their souls touched. From that moment on whatever plastic they touched could be molded or mended together, but only when he was with her. Without him, her gift remained a dormant, his gift was connected to the plastic as well, but again without her, he could do nothing either. Their gift was dependant on their mate. A wonderful new revelation.

Some gifts however simply added humor or disbelief in their oddness, such as finding a vampire who could make rocket fireworks freeze, it was beautiful, but no matter how the chemical components were mixed and recreated in other formats, it only worked for the one firework…and only for a few seconds. We saw vampires who could make yarn knit itself, and another who could paint amazing works of art, but only with their eyes closed, needing to shut off their visual sense in order to be in touch with the paint they used.

There were powers that were for making rats sleep, or that made birds sing, powers that made human hallucinate when they had even a small amount of alcohol in their systems. The list went on and on, with a wide varieties, and with some more that were doubled among mates.

Perhaps one of the most helpful gifts was from a vampire named Brody, a century old vampire whose gift allowed him to change the eye color of others, only for a short time…an hour or so, but it was wonderful for those who wanted to blend in for a short walk in the village, or for those working the garden stand. Brody had found his mate in the newborn Colin, and was very content to stay by his mate's side. So much had changed in the role I had taken. I was really enjoying my job here, now that it was done with joy and willingness, it made me smile each time someone found their gift, no matter how powerful or minute.

The increased number of vampires present in one place led to many vampires finding mates, some who were days old, others who were centuries old. There had never been so many vampires crossing paths as there were now, and this added another bonus to our new system. Vampires began coming by just to socialize, to see who was new in the hopes of finding their soul's match. Many vampires came and went, for lessons or for help finding their power.

It was during an outing with Bella, working to provide some exposure to vampire trying to find their spark for their gift, that a second gift of Bella's was discovered. We knew that she had mythical blood in her veins and that it kept her from being fully vampire. The magic in both warred within her, making it so she was never fully one or the other. Bella slept, and ate, voraciously. She still never drank blood, but her skin was impervious to being damaged, but without the simmer that our skin have, she was like oil and water in a jar, always together, yet never fully integrated together.

What we did discover though, is that Bella could sense other magical creatures. In her earlier life, she had met a few, but it became apparent that her vampire side had brought out a new skill besides her ability to control things mentally and physically. While walking with me in a cobbled laneway as a bundled up person had passed the opposite way on a drizzly day. Bella had suddenly froze up, her eyes wide as she shivered. As the person continued to move on by, Bella turned and raced in their direction.

"Stop!" She yelled, only slowing once she reached the person's side.

The person didn't turn, but ceased walking. Standing still and rigid. I moved closer in case there was a threat. But the person's thoughts were frantic.

 _Why did she stop me? What does she know? Who is she?_ _Could she tell?_

"Look at me, please…" Bella plead, urging the person to turn.

The person stood stock still, unmoving. I could feel their fear in their thoughts. Then Bella did something I never anticipated.

"You're not alone. "Bella said softly, holding out her hand towards the alley ahead. Before her palm, they cobbled bricks lifted from the ground, just three of them, but they rotated lazily by whatever force Bella held over them. The dark form stood taller, even stepping backwards slightly.

 _What the hell is that! She can't be human, perhaps she is like me..._

The person, lifted up gloved covered hands towards the hood covering their face, gently easing it back. A lovely woman stood there, her skin flawless, a warm brown with hint of blue.

"Are you Ciguapa?" The woman intoned, glancing down at Bella's feet, and peering with squinting eyes at her face.

"Not Ciguapa, but not human either. "Bella said with a soft smile as the bricks fluttered, like feathers, to the ground, settling once more into their muddy cradles.

"I could feel you, the moment you got close. I had to ask…to see." Bella said awkwardly.

"I am not full Ciguapa either." The woman said. "But enough that I have to live in the shadows of the world. I am far from my homeland, hoping to disappear, but these legs make it impossible." The woman said as she lifted a foot, and it was then we both noticed her feet faced the wrong way. "I wish I had your skill to hide what I really am…to be invisible in plain sight. Even the color of my skin might be explained as something else, but the feet make it impossible." She spat bitterly.

Without a thought, my Bella had hugged her.

"You're not the first non-human I have met, in fact my mate here is also not human." She said gesturing to me. "I think I can help you if you like…though it might hurt…you see my gift is to be able to change things…to control them. I might be able to turn your feet so they face the same way as humans….if that would make you happy. My name is Bella"

I did not need to hear her thoughts to see the hope on the young woman's face.

"My name is Jimena." She said, holding out her hand to Bella. "And I would love your help."

This meeting led to my love being in her element. Her kindness and desire to help others had her helping Jimena. She had helpers in the form of two other vampires. Taavi had the ability to distort reality, and Emily had a skill that worked like giving sedation. Together they peacefully put Jimena into an induced sleep, while she dreamed of pleasant things thanks to Taavi's skill, and Bella worked carefully on one foot than the other, turning them to face forward, mending joints and tissue as she worked.

Bella took time to work with her gift, shifting things slowly on the molecular level, the flesh and muscles, the bones and veins shifting like liquid, yet never breaking, even the bluish hue of Jimena's flesh was lightened until only a vampire would notice the color. Human eyes would not detect it. After it was done, my darling collapsed beside her patient and slept as well.

Jimena could not have been more ecstatic when she woke. She nearly knocked Bella over once she realized, it was only her needing to practice her balance that kept her from her goal.

It was the start. Word got around after Jimena left, making her way back into the world, and occasionally, from then on, magical beings would occasionally show up looking for Bella, the magic shifter. They came to blend in, to be hidden in the ever expanding human world. To have skin changed, eyes removed, feathers retracted and hooves shaped. These poor people were tired of hiding, always close to being discovered, yet never able to have a life outside of hiding.

Carlisle was ecstatic about having the chance to learn about new species, and it gave him something to record and study, to add to his knowledge of Bella kind. It was interesting to see that there were so many kinds of magical beings that still existed, not just vampires and shifters or were wolves. These other beings were trying to hide, or that were able to exist in plain sight, for not all of them needed help blending. In fact if it weren't for Bella's gift, we might not have even noticed that some of them were there at all.

With each alteration Bella would need a recovery phase, with intense sleep and a feast once she awoke. Her magical side needed to recover before it was possible to do it again. These people came to Volterra to find Bella, but occasionally Bella found one that was being kept as a pet, or a captive against their wills. She found those as we travelled on trips for some alone time away from the castle, and she freed them, feeling it was her duty to those like her. She had grown up free, and felt that everyone deserved that right.

With so much happening, the future looked bright and happy. With all of these amazing changes, in such a short span of our lives together, I could only imagine what a wonderful future we had in store.

 **The End….**

 **Or is it?**


End file.
